Forever friends
by Blonde-Eko
Summary: A little Takari Not really accurate,at all,to the digimon series In fact it pretty much ignores 02 but still A story of how love perserveres and can 2 children born of the dd children of light & hope, knowledge & sincerity become something greater?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON... damn

* * *

_**"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru**_

* * *

_**Age 8**_

The first time she had seen him, that small blonde haired boy, her heart had skipped a beat. With his messed up golden hair and deep, cheerful blue eyes there was no denying that he was handsome. But there was more to it than that, Kari had seen plenty of handsome boys before and not been particularly bothered, but he was different.

"Hey Matt! TK! Over here," Tai, her big brother, shouted to the boy and his older brother. He walked over to them pulling Kari along too. Koromon followed.

"Tai, where have you been?" Matt, the older boy, asked in frustration, "me and TK have been waiting for you for ages." Then the two boys noticed Kari, TK smiled at her shyly and she looked away feeling her cheeks turn red. "And who's this?" Matt pointed to her waiting for an explatation from their leader.

"She's my sister Kari, and I've got good reason for being late Matt, I think Kari might be the eigth digidestined child."

Koromon nodded and everyone; Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon stared at her with wide eyes.

Then Matt began to laugh and hit Tai on the shoulder, "You moron Tai, are you telling me that we've spent days looking for the eigth child and all along it was your own little sister?!"

Tai hit him back playfully, "Well how was I suppose to know? It's not like she was hiding a digimon around the house or anything. We only just found out and then we got here as fast as we could." Then he became serious "Look, Gatomon is her digimon but Myotismon has kidnapped her, so we need to get her back and fast!"

"Gatomon?" TK asked nervously, "but she's an evil digimon..."

Kari clenched her fists slightly, "No she's not, she's my digimon and she just got taken by that vampire because of me. Please Tai, get her back." She looked up at her big brother and grabbed a hold of his hand.

He squeezed it gently and nodded, "We'll get her back, don't worry sis."

TK looked at her and felt a need to apologise for calling her digimon evil, but he was too embarased. Besides, there was no time for apologies or any other kind of talk as the two younger children were whisked away by their older brothers with their digimon following after them. There was no time to loose, there never was. They were always in a hurry, TK sighed.

Then after a minute he smiled as it dawned on him that he finally had someone his own age to hang out with!

Kari, who was being dragged ahead by a determined Tai, looked back at TK as they ran and saw him smiling at her. She felt her heart skip another beat and her cheeks began to burn up yet again and she smiled warmly back at him. She could tell they were going to be good friends.

* * *

_**Night before leaving the digital world...**_

Kari had grown up so much during her adventures in the digital world, all of the chosen children had.

She was the digidestined of light; TK was the digidestined of hope. She thought that they were a good team. The best of friends.

She blushed slightly and looked at the boy next to her as he slept peacefully. It was night time, their last day in the digital world and she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to leave the digital world behind, was it even possible to return to normal life; school, homework, chores, curfews after having spent the last few months saving the world? Could she leave the friendships that she had made here in the digital world behind? Wizardmon, whose egg might soon be found, Leomon, Andromon, Ogremon - bless him! All of the digidestined digimon; Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gommamon, Tentomon, Patamon and... and worst of all..._ Gatomon_!

Kari felt a tear slide down her cheek, Gatomon was her best friend and she never wanted to leave her. Never! But tomorow she would wave good bye and perhaps she would never see her again. Kari just couldn't bear it. Her heart would break if she had to be torn apart from her digimon, it just wasn't fair. Another tear slid down her cheek but she didn't notice.

TK woke up to see her crying, she had not made a sound but he had just known that she was upset. He could sense it, such was the bond between hope and light. He sat up slowly and she looked into his eyes, revealing to him her heart break. He reached out shyly and took her hand in his, squeezing gently.

"I know Kari," he whispered into the night, "I never wanna leave either..."

She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Why can't we stay?"

"Because... We have to go, we need to go back home."

"But- But why?"

"It's only our destiny to _save_ the digi-world. We can't _stay_ here, we belong in our own world." He said sadly, as much to convince himself as her. Kari looked up at him and knew this was even more painful for him to leave this world. He had been here longer, over a year longer actually, made even more digi-friends and besides, in the digital world he was with Matt, his older brother, all the time. No separation.

"It's too hard TK, its too hard to leave."

He nodded, "Whoever said it was easy being a digidestined?"

After all that they had gone through, how ironic that the hardest thing would be going home. Kari would take Piedmon on any day and she wasn't the only one. Everyone was hurting.

They fell into silence, curled up to each other, holding hands and comforting each other. Sharing their pain.

Neither of them wanted to go home, say goodbye to the digimon and each other. Would they stay a team? Would the digidestined children keep in touch? Or would they all go their seperate ways, another adventure put behind them. A distant memory of distant friends.

They had all grouped together so well during their adventure in the digi-world, they had done so much together, overcome so much together, done so much for each other and come through it all harder, better and stronger. They were a team, here in the digital world, the children and their digimon, and Kari and TK could not imagine not being a part of that team anymore.

Not having Mimi and Sora around to chat to and to be cared for by, not having Joe around to rely on and tell you everything would be okay - even if he never believed it himself - and not having Izzy around to give you the exact probability that it actually would be alright. Not having Matt around to protect and not having Tai around to lead, and care, and give pick-me-up talks.

How could they function without each other? Matt had already tried, Sora had given it a shot too, they had been split up before and look at what had happened. Chaos, defeat, weakness. They truly were a team, and they needed each other to suceed.

Kari and TK both cried themselves to sleep that night, as did, I'm sure, a large number of the other digidestined, and the digimon.

Goodbyes are never easy, and endings are never happy.

* * *

_**Age 9**_

It was the first aniversary of the day that the digidestined defeated Apocalymon and Kari was excited.

"They'll all be there?" She quizzed Tai anxiously for the nineth time this morning, "All of them? Everyone? They're all gonna be there?"

Tai grunted and nodded, fastening the buttons of his shirt as his nine year old sister danced around him madly, clapping her hands and occasionally hinting to him that he should hurry up. But today he was taking his time, taking care of his appearance, suddenly concious of what he looked like. Sora would be there and he hadn't seen much of her at all this past year. He wondered what she looked like, if she'd changed, if she still remembered him, thought about him, cared about him. Loved him? Her's was the crest of love after all.

He found that he still imagined her with her blue helmet, red gloves, yellow top and jeans, as she had been in the digital world. He laughed at himself. _She must have changed, its been a year, and I can bet she won't be wearing the same clothes!_

But aside from clothes, would she have changed that much physically? Would her smile be different, would her eyes still shine with enthusiasm, would she still be the tomboy he remembered or would she wear skirts and _makeup_?!

He shook his head, he had fallen in love with the old Sora, and a part of him still held hope that she wouldn't be much changed because he had loved her just the was she was.

"Come on Tai..." Kari eventually lost patience and dragged him away from the mirror where he had been closely examining himself, "We're gonna be late!"

"Okay, okay, geez Kari. Errr, how do I look?" He asked his sister embarrassed as they walked out of the house together.

She smiled up at him proudly, "You look great bro, really great!"

He smiled back down at her, "Thanks Kar." Then he reached out to hold her hand as they crossed the main road and she clung onto him long after they'd crossed.

They were just outside the park when she saw him, TK, her old best friend, and her heart began pounding away at her chest. _Bang_. _Bang_. _Bang_.

Would he remember her? _Bang_. _Bang_. _Bang_.

Would he notice her? _Bang_. _Bang_. _Bang_.

Would he even recognise her? It had been a year... a very long time. But she had never forgot him. _Bang_. _Bang_. _Bang_.

Then TK spotted them and started running with a broad smile plastered onto his face. Kari still wasn't sure if he was running to her or not, though, he might be running to Tai. Tai was like a big brother to him too.

But TK ignored Tai, he only saw Kari. He had only ever really seen Kari, she was his best friend in the whole wide world and always would be. He embraced her happily, sweeping her off her feet in a hug and holding her close. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, noticing her had gotten slightly taller since they last saw each other. Since they last hugged.

TK was happy to have Kari back in his arms where he knew she was safe, where he could protect her and be there for her. Just like when they faced Piedmon or any of those other nasty digimon. Where he could smell the soothing smell of her hair, and know that she relied on him and trusted him. With Kari he was the protector, not the protected. And that felt good.

Then the other digidestined greeted each other, catching up on gossip, big and small, times they had missed and times they had shared. And it felt so natural to be back again, the eight of them, the chosen children who had saved the world together. None of them would admit it, there was no need, but they had all missed the others painfully during the past year of separation, and just being in each other's company was enough to bring smiles to their faces and laughter to their hearts.

And although none of them could really feel perfectly happy without their best friends the digimon, this was as close as they had got to perfect happyiness in a while and they each enjoyed their reunion completely. Mimi was crying sentimentally, clinging tightly onto the nearest digidestined - Joe and Izzy - as if worried they might disappear. Tai and Matt were both smiling at Sora as she told them about her new interest in tennis. TK and Kari were just lying down on the grass in the park and holding hands.

"Kari," TK whispered quietly, "I-I just wanna tell you, that well... you are my best friend in the whole world. And you always will be. Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the nicest person ever and I really," he looked sideways at her, gazing into her eyes, blushing slightly, "_Really_ like you."

She looked away and blushed too, "I really like you too TK, and you've always been my best freind. Always."

He sat up and smiled happily, an idea forming. "Hey, why don't we make a best friends forever pact then? I did this with Patamon, only then it was a partners forever pact, and it just means that we'll be together forever and best friends always. No matter what. D'you wanna? Please Kari?" He took her hands in his as she sat up, she was smiling too.

"Yeah, great! I never wanna loose you TK, and this way I never will." She beamed at him happily.

He rolled his eyes, "You never could anyway."

They smiled happily at each other for a moment and then made the 'pact'.

"So... how do we do this?" Kari asked giggling slightly.

He nudged her playfully, "Well, for starters its a very serious thing Kari, so _no_ giggling!" He smirked.

She hit him playfully, licking her tongue out instead and then sitting up straight and pulling a very solemn face before he could tell her off again.

"Good," he nodded, smiling, "now we have to say our vows-"

Kari wrinkled up her nose, "Vows?! Sounds like we're getting _married_!"

He blushed, "N-no, 'course not. But like I said, we say our vows -_ not_ marriage vows _Kari_ - as we hold hands, and then to seal it we have to... Erm..."

"Kiss?" asked Kari smirking, "_'you may now kiss the bride...'_" she said, mimicking a priest

"Noooo! We're not getting married silly. Besides kissing is sooo gross. Eww!" TK screwed up his face in disgust.

"Yeah," she agreed, sticking out her tongue, "its the most yucky thing in the _whole wide world_."

"In the whole _universe_."

"In the whole... wait what's after universe?"

"Erm... dunno. But its the worst thing in _that_ too." TK decided.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna kiss a boy, ever." Kari said determinedly.

"Me either. Never in a million years."

"Back to the pact though, we'd better hurry up cause we're going to have lunch soon." Kari nudged him, he smiled.

"Okay, grab hold of my hands," he said, she did, "now repeat after me, but say your name instead of mine, okay?"

She nodded.

"I Takeru Takaishi, do promise to be best friends with Hikari Kimiya for the rest of my life-"

"I Hikari Kimiya, do promise to be best friends with Takeru Takaishi for the rest of my life."

"I will always be there for her when she needs me, and I will always take care of her even when she doesn't need me-"

"I will always be there for him when he needs me, and I will always take care of him even when he doesn't need me."

"I will put her needs above my own and I will never forget her, even if I don't see her very much. I will always care about her more than anyone else, because she will always be my best friend."

Kari blushed and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes as she said the last bit, "I will put his needs above my own and I will never forget him, even if I don't see him very much. I will always care about him more than anyone else, because he will always be my best friend."

They sat there, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes, until Tai and Matt called them for lunch.

* * *

_**Age 14**_

"Back off jerk! Don't touch me!" Kari shouted angrily at Mason, her 16 year old boyfriend. Did he really think she was gonna let him...?

She was only fourteen for heaven's sake!

"But-But babe, what's wrong?" He slurred, mockingly.

"_What's wrong_?" she asked in disbelief - as if he didn't know! "You even _thinking_ you can touch me is wrong. You touching me _there_ is just never gonna happen so get lost!" She hated boys, did they really see her as nothing more than some kind of object?!

His face suddenly lost it's empty, stupid, smirking expression and screwed up into a scowl which made Kari flinch. She knew what was coming now.

_Whack!_ His hand came right across her face, hard. She cowered, it was now her natural instinct.

"Stupid bitch! you think you can tell me what I can or can't do? You listen to me, I'm your boyfriend, if I wanna touch you I can touch you, if I wanna hurt you I can hurt you, if I wanna -"

Kari decided she wasn't going to take anymore of this from anyone, she didn't need to put up with this, she didn't need to cower away like an animal. She had once saved the world as a child, once been the digidestined of light who faught for what was good and just in the world. She was better than this, stronger than this and she wanted no part of this. She had been gracious and given Mason many chances, but now she would accept no more. She was no goddam toy! No thing!

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark and making her hand smart with pain. If her hand hurt she could imagine how much she had hurt him.

Hurt or not, he was clearly shocked, he gawped at her as she shouted "I'm not some object Mason! Don't you ever think you have control over me, like I'm your whore or something. As for you being my boyfriend or something, think again, we're through!" And with that she ran off, away from Mason and his gang of boys, away from her stupid attempt at a relationship, away from those horrible feelings and fears of being vulnerable to a man. Any man.

She ran and ran and ran, her heart pounding, and she felt angry with herself.

Because despite her new freedom and victory at breaking free, she found herself crying. Some part of her was sad to leave him like that. Some part of her longed to crawl back to him. To make excuses for his behaviour and beg for forgiveness for hers.

She never normally shouted at people like that, she didn't know what had come over her, she had just snapped, but she began to feel ashamed and her brain began to twist facts until she started to believe it had been her who was unreasonable.

Then a new thought hit her, what would she do now? She had turned her back on everyone for him, her school friends, her mum and dad. She practically lived with the guy, only returning to her parents home to sleep. They had pretty much given up on her, everyone had.

The only person she could turn to now was Tai, but she hadn't seen him for a while, since he had moved out.

She pulled out her phone and shakily dialled his number. She would ask him to pick her up, she didn't know the way to his flat and she didn't feel comfortable walking alone after dark anyway.

"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other side of the line answered.

"T-Tai!" Kari felt a lump rise in her throat as she heard his strong, faithful, familiar voice, "Tai its me, Kari."

"I know who you are, muppet, Don't you think I can recognise my own sister's voice when I hear it?" He laughed, "So, what's up?"

She smiled, she had forgot how much he meant to her, he was such a great brother, "Tai, could I-is there any chance..." how could she say this, it would be such an inconvienience for him, should she really ask? He would never say no, but was it fair to ask? The last thing she wanted right now was to be a burden...

"Kari? Whats the matter? Are you okay?" there was a pause, "look, whatever it is, just spit it out."

"I need somewhere to stay, could I crash at your place for a while? Look, its fine if you say no, absolutely fine-" She babbled quickly, nervous and shaking.

"Of course you can stay sis, we'll just pull out the sofa bed and hey presto!" he laughed nervously, knowing that something was wrong with his little sister, but that he couldn't speak of it over the phone. He was just glad it was him who she had turned to. Nothing really changed there then, he smiled.

"Really?" she asked, somehow not quite believing her luck could change so quickly. She knew he would say yes, and yet it was still surreal that this was happening, she was breaking free and getting a whole new start. _See,_ she told herself, _Tai really is the best brother in the world!_

"Of course, it'll be great." then a noise in the background reminded him of something, "but I just need to warn you that we're having a bit of a man's night in, hope that's no problem?"

"Man's night? Anyone I know?" she asked intrigued, she hadn't heard much from Tai about his new independant life as a free man, and it was very unlikely that she would know any of these men in his men's night, but she thought she would ask anyway.

"Sure, it's the old gang, remember. The digidestined guys. Me, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, all of us chilling out watching that movie 300. It's great, I'm sure you'll love it," he laughed, imagining his sister squeeming at the sight of the gore in that movie, "so get your butt over here. Or d'you need a lift?"

She made a faint sound that was somewhere along the lines of 'yes', and then somehow managed to give Tai details of where abouts she was and he had hung up, coming to collect her.

Ever since Tai had mentioned the name 'TK' she had felt funny and queasy all at the same time. Could it be?

She had not seen TK in ages, years possibly. Had it been that long - _years_?!

But she had kept their vow of friendship faithfully, and he had always had a special place in her heart.

_Takeru Takaishi, I wonder if you even remember me?_

She couldn't believe Tai had been in touch with them all, as well. As far as she knew the digidestined hadn't seen each other since their last 'anniversary' - an occasion they all attended religiously, no matter what.

She smoothed out her hair, which was now longer than it had been when she was younger, it reached past her shoulders, and brushed the remnants of tears from her face. She felt her stomache flip with her excitement, and her eyes began to sparkle. She was going to see TK again, her best friend.

Then she paled as she heard the sound of laboured breathing behind her, Mason and his gang had found her.

She wanted to run, but she needed to wait here for Tai. She turned around and saw that Mason was angry. Very angry. Not suprising really when you consider the big red welt across his face from her attack. For a second she felt the urge to giggle, whether with nerves, or perhaps because she found the sight of the red mark quite funny, or maybe because she was now looking at him through new eyes, but either way she didn't think it would be a good idea.

But she definately saw him differently now, after all a few minutes ago she had felt awful for dumping him and teaching him a much needed lesson, but now she had hope. Yes, hope. TK's hope.

Tai and TK who would be there for her, so she no longer needed Mason. So perhaps she wanted to giggle at her own desperation from before, and with relief that she now had something better.

But she didn't giggle, or cower, or flinch. She just gave him a pitying look and watched silently as he staggered over. She felt sorry for him, the fool, he wasn't half the man TK was, and he never would be. He was abusive, drunk, malicious and ruthless, she wasn't quite sure what she had ever seen in him, now that she really was seeing him.

Before she had been blinded to his faults, but now she could see clearly.

"Goodbye, Mason," she said kindly as she walked towards the road, willing Tai to be here quickly.

He looked confused, _goodbye?!_ Then he scowled as he realised that she meant what she said; she was actually going to leave him! "No, Kari." He shouted, "You're mine. Don't you dare leave me bitch! You're mine!" He reached out to grab her and she was too slow to dodge, he caught her up in his arms and brought her face close to his.

He smiled when he felt her tremble. "That's right bitch, tremble. You're in trouble now. How dare you slap me then say you're leaving me." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her.

_Where are you Tai, Tk, I need you..._

She tried to ignore him as he ran his free hand over her body, not caring if he hurt her or not. She felt sick, but said nothing.

_TK..._

Then he slid his hand forcefully up her top, she let out a small whimper, all of her courage was flowing away now that she knew she could not physically stop him.

He smiled, he was enjoying making her suffer as much as the physical satisfaction. "This'll teach you that you're nothing but a common whore. See how I'm touching you, this is what it feels like to be a whore, whore!"

_TK please, make him stop._

He pulled her closer to him and fumbled with her bra, she prayed that he would be too drunk and stupid to be able to undo it, especially with only one hand.

_TK help me, I'm scared..._

Headlights came up the dark road, the light in the darkness giving her hope, and started to speed up when the driver noticed what was happening on the sidewalk. The car pulled over and the doors flew open. Out got Tai, Matt and TK.

_TK! You came!_

She sighed in relief, her knight in shining armour had arrived.

The three boys stormed up to the confused and scared looking Mason. He let go of Kari immediatley, hoping that they had not seen what he had been doing. But it was obvious by their expressions that they had seen everything and Mason's knees began to shake as Tai, Matt and TK walked up to him.

"Kari," Tai asked her, looking directly at Mason, his anger causing his voice to shake, "Should we kill this bastard?"

Mason looked at Kari, pleadingly, it was now his turn to tremble.

"No," she glared at him, hating him yet feeling pity for him, "please Tai, just take me home. I mean, to your home."

Matt and TK glared at Mason one last time before taking her into the car where she would be safe. But Tai was not ready to leave just yet, he stormed up to Mason and whispered forcefully, "You ever touch my baby sister again and I will hurt you so much you will beg to be allowed to die, worm!" Then he shoved him and watched as he ran away, "Yeah you better run!" he yelled after him. No one messed with his little sister and got away with it, he thought angrily to himself. He just wished Kari had let them get him.

Though he was glad, deep down, that she hadn't. His Kari would never have allowed anyone to get hurt for her. She was always so kind, and selfless.

They drove back to his place in silence, Kari spoke once to apologise for interupting their guy's night, and they all assured her they were happy to have her.

TK found that he couldn't take his eyes off her, but she never noticed as she couldn't bring herself to look at him, or anyone. She felt too ashamed. She had hoped that they wouldn't see her with Mason, and now she felt dirty, violated and full of shame. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with any of them, and Tai and Matt felt so angry about what had just happened to their youngest digidestined, their little sister, that they couldn't bring themselves to look at her either. They, too, felt ashamed for letting her down, for letting her be attacked like that, for not having arrived there sooner.

TK leant over and put his arm around her, he needed to let her know that he was still gonna be there for her. That he would always be there for her, or try to be, at least. She leant into him, relying on him again, just like old times.

Once they got back to Tai's house, into the light of his kitchen, with everyone crowded around her, the questions started to come. She had no problem answering them all truthfully, she had never lied to or hidden anything from this room of people, and she never would.

They were all shocked and saddened at her appearance. She had lost alot of wieght lately, and she had never been especially large before! She hastened to explain to them all that it was not through choice that she had lost the weight, she had just not felt much like eating lately. So while they questioned her Tai made himself busy making her favorite meal, which she never refused - honey duck and egg fried rice. He made enough for them all, as the smell made everyone's mouth water, and once he had done they all tucked into their meal heartily. Even Kari.

But more than her appearance, the were shocked at her answers to the questions, how could any boy have the nerve to hurt their Kari?

Even Joe got angry and said "Just let me at him! He'll never know what hit him!"

They all laughed and TK nudged him saying, "You'd probably dissect him or something Joe, I almost feel sorry for him!" And they laughed even more, especially Kari, glad to be around the digidestined and their friendly jokes once more.

The Tai said, "We'll let you handle the post mortem, Joe, then you can hack him up all you want and it'll be legal!"

"Tai!" giggled Kari, shocked, "This is a person you're talking about!"

Everyone went silent.

"No, Kari, this is a monster who enjoyed hurting you. As far as I'm concerned, he's no person." Tai said quietly. Despite the jokes, he was still deadly serious about protecting his sister, and as far as he was concerned anyone who hurt her - and _enjoyed _it - deserved to die. He might never go as far as really hurting someone, seriously hurting them, but he sure would beat up that guy if he ever went near her again.

TK nodded in agreement with Tai, and everyone else nodded too, after a pause.

Kari blushed, not sure whether to be taken aback by her friend's disregard for Mason's humanity, or honoured to have such loyal, protective friends.

* * *

Later, TK and Kari were sitting alone while the older boys played poker.

"So, have you had many jerk boyfriends?" TK asked after a while, concern for her well being written deep in his eyes.

Kari nodded, "I suppose I've just been unlucky. How about you," she grinned, "you had loadsa girlfriends? What were, or are" she corrected herself blushing, "they like?"

"Well, there was Megan, who was possesive and mean to everyone so I dumped her after a while," he grined "once I'd built up the courage."

Kari nodded, understanding fully.

"And then there was Lucy," he continued, "she was beautiful but sooo clingy, and I felt more like I was for show than someone she actually liked. So that didn't work out." he sighed, "And lastly there was Micah, she was beautiful too, but she was nasty and snobby, and she only went out with me cause I was popular and she was too, and she thought I was... handsome" he blushed and looked at Kari to see how she would react, she giggled teasingly, but he carried on, "she never really got to know me, she didn't like _me_, you know?"

Kari nodded again, still smiling abit, but at the same time feeling sorry for him. He was such a great guy, he deserved so much better. Someone who would love him for who he is, who would make him laugh, smile, who would understand him and be there for him, no matter what. How could he accept any less? He was so wonderful he must have complete pick of the bunch, girls throwing themselves at him. And that was just how it should be, because that was what he deserved.

Her best friend...

"Well... what would your perfect girl be like then?" she asked suddenly, without really knowing why she had asked it.

He blushed and said quietly, "She would be smart, funny, kind," he glanced at her then looked away and carried on, "she would know me, understand me, love me..." then he stopped thoughtfully.

She smiled, "Well, I suppose that's not that hard Teeks, but what would she look like?"

"Not too hard?" he asked confused

"Yeah, lots of girls are smart, funny and kind," she gave an impish grin, "We're renowned for it! And, give any girl a chance and she can come to know you, let any girl in and she can understand you... and what sort of girl _wouldn't_ love you?" she asked affectionatley, ruffling his mop of golden hair.

He blushed madly, had she just said-?!

"So all that's left is to decide what she'll look like. That's the bit that'll narrow down your choice." She said, smiling at him happily

"Well... I suppose I like brown hair best. Light brown. And erm... brownish red eyes... and a beautiful smile..." He smiled at her dreamily.

Kari was now suspicious and asked one last question, "And erm... names are important," she blushed, "what would her name be?"

TK pulled her close to him, like he had wanted to do all these years, like he had dreamed of doing, and kissed her.

"Kari" he whispered, answering her last question.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru**_

* * *

_**Age 20**_

Takeru Takaishi was moving out, never an easy experience but a neccessary one. He supposed.

He was going to miss his family home, there were so many fond memories and good times which he associated with it, things that he knew he would find extremely hard to leave behind.

_It's all part of growing up,_ He told himself sternly, _and you're twenty years old now, not a child._

He was just in the process of packing his things, which involved going through them first. Never an easy task, he sighed, he had gone through _so_ much junk this morning-

But wait? What the...? Could it be?

He had found a box, tucked away under his bed in the far corner. Dusty and old and almost left behind. A box which he had never expected to see again, which contained things which he had almost forgotten about. Almost.

No, that was a lie, who was he kidding? He had never forgotten and he never could.

He knelt down and picked it up gently, disturbing the years of dust around it and making him cough violently but TK didn't care. He hurried into the moving van with his suitcases and clutched the box to him, holding it on his knee. He could hardly contain his excitement, he was just desperate to open it. But he would have to wait, this was something that was private and would have to be opened in the secrecy of his new house... Home even.

Half an hour later he reached his new house, in Obadaia (_A/N - sp?_), Japan. The house was actually a bungalow, but it was perfect for TK, a single guy living the bachelor lifestyle. Just perfect.

It was modern and quite dull, with whitewash walls and no decoration, to be honest it just seemed bare, but he didn't mind. It meant there was more space for him to put his own mark on it. Make it uniquely his. Add some colour to those painfully bare walls, a bit of green or yellow maybe? Yes, perfect.

_And I can paint the guest bedroom pink..._

He pondered this for a while, taking time to plan the perfect colours for this new house, needing to give it a proper personality. But then, as soon as the moving men had left him he headed straight for the box which he had placed straight on the table, and picked it up. He was embarrassed to notice the slight shake of his hands. But who could blame him? Really? This box was his childhood packed away for him, it was remnants of the digital world, of Patamon and of the other digidestined. His cheeks felt warm and his palms grew slightly sweaty as he thought of Kari.

He reached for the lid and cautiously prised it open, peeking inside.

The box was not very big, it was a shoe box, and yet in it was the best parts of TK's past and his childhood. There was his digivice, his crest and a small picture album which was covered in graffitti from the young digidestined, one bit of writing stood out in particular to him. '_**TK never loose hope; you are the angel of mine.**_' It was written in handwriting that was still so familiar to him, the elegant yet bold and eye-catching penmanship of his best friend and one true love, Kari.

The album itself had been a Birthday present from her, and it was with regret and slight pain that he opened it up and browsed throught the precious photo's of the digidestined as they were all those years ago.

There were lots of pictures; Kari had always carried a camera with her and never missed a photo oportunity, of which there had been plenty in their adventures in the digital world. The first half of the album was taken up by these pictures, the gang how they had been in their actual adventure; an eight year old TK and Kari, the rest between 10 and 12.

Looking back now he saw that the older children, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and most of all Matt - children who he had looked up to as being old and reliable, were actually nothing more than younsters themselves. Although you'd never have thought it to see them save the world.

This was the first time he had seen it this way, his guardians, the fellow digidestined - they were just scared kids too. He had always seen the independant, protective sides to them, never seen them as children in their own right, but as near-enough adults, substitute parents. How strange to look back now, to stare at those same faces and see them completely differently. Scared, brave little kids. Just like he was, only even more so as they had the added burden of him.

He had always appreciated his brother Matt, and Tai and the rest, but now he valued them even more. They were amazing to have been able to do what they did.

He flicked on the pages, skimming those memories quickly, not being able to face seeing himself with Patamon, who he still missed so much. And so he got onto the rest of the pictures, the ones taken in this world. There were some pictures from each of the digidestined anniversaries, group photos and couple's photos. Him and Kari were on most of them, together. He sighed, _We made such a great couple..._

Then there were pictures of just him and Kari, from when he got her back after that night at Tai's flat. After their first kiss.

He paused on a picture, his favorite one. It was a picture of him and Kari together, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Izzy had taken it, and Matt and Tai were in the background, grinning proudly.

He chuckled. _They all always thought me and Kari would become a couple,_ then he frowned slightly, _but they didn't expect what happened next, no-one did._

Because a year after their first kiss Kari had left him, and had not come back. And 15 year old Takeru Takaishi had cried his eyes out, and never quite got over it.

_Oh Kari, I wonder where you are and what you're doing right now?_

* * *

Kari glanced miserably at the clock on the wall, she just wanted this day to be over. It was not that she had anything particular to look forward to today or anything, but she just couldn't deal with Jeoff right now. Or the demanding customers, or the other waitresses, or the food, the greasy, smelly, horrid food. She felt clausterophobic working in this same resteraunt day after day, and she was desperate to escape. Just to get out, away from her boss and this whole atmosphere. It was chocking her.

_20 minutes until the end of her shift_

Jeoff, her boss came over to her and smiled, standing behind her, too close for comfort. Kari's palms began to sweat, praying that he would leave her alone.

_Just let him walk by._

No such luck.

He pressed his body closer to hers, she was about to turn around to tell him to back away - politely of course, she needed this job and the money - when he forcefully grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him. There were no customers as the 1.00pm rush was over, and so he had free reign to do as he pleased. She had noticed this quite early, that he was lord in this little food joint. His will was unquestioned and he got away with things because people just turned a blind eye, like they were doing now.

Kari had worked here for four days now, and each day Jeoff had gotten progressively... friendlier.

He had started off by smelling her hair and making suggestive comments, she had found that she could easily ignore this if it meant she could keep hold of a steady job, then he had begun placing his hand on her knee and running it up her leg, which had startled her but she had shakily told herself that that was as far as he could possibly dare go in a public place, and unnerved as she was she had decided that her need for a stable job was so great that she would just have to put up with it until she could find somewhere better.

But now this.

She could feel him stiffening and it sickened her. She tried to struggle away but her squirming only excited him more, and besides, it was pointless. He was just far too strong. She was pressed between a wall and him, she was stuck.

His hands left her hips and moved slowly upwards, reaching under her shirt and grabbing hold of her breasts, making her arch back into him in pain. He groaned with pleasure and began slowly rocking his hips back and forward into her, little moans escaping his mouth as he became more intense.

"No please..." she whispered, hoping that if he knew she didn't want this he might come to his senses and stop.

But this made him more intense, "Oh yes!" he rasped into her ear, "Oh yes, tell me you want this. 'Cause I want you." Then he started panting, "yes, yes, yes," quietly and his hands fumbled around clumsily, hurting her.

If it hadn't been such a horrible situation she might have laughed, Jeoff did sound so stupid with his 'yes's'. But this was awful and she was more concerned with trying to avoid... complications than trying to see the funny side.

His rockings were more like thrusts now, and that was hurting too. He was hard and his thrusts were as if he was trying to penetrate her through their clothes. Then he got more and more desperate, she struggled helplessly and he grabbed her and swung her onto the nearest horizontal surface, a greasy table top. He swept away the cartons of food from the last customers onto the floor and climbed ontop of her.

_Oh no, what do I do now? Surely he wouldn't?_

She began to panic but he mistook her shaking for shivers of pleasure, and her panicked breathing for sexual panting - wanting more. She wanted to scream at him to stop, but he had already stuck his tongue in her mouth.

He started to unbutton her top and she flailed about madly, trying to scream, to hit, to kick, anything to get him to stop. But he pinned her arms down above her head with his hands and she was helpless. So she became numb and he carried on. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he did not notice the tears running down her cheeks, or the shaking of her hands.

And even if he had done, he would not have cared. Like it of not, she was his.

_10 minutes until the end of her shift_

A customer chose this moment to walk into the resteraunt, and gasped when she saw a young lady and a thirty something year old man at it on one of the customer tables. He was just in the process of trying to unbutton her shirt while silmultaneously pin the girl down and slide out of his own trousers when she had come in, and she froze to the spot at the unexpected sight.

Jeoff practically jumped off the unfortunate Kari, and she shot up, off the table, shaking. The woman looked even more shocked to see her tear stained face and realise what had happened.

She started to have a go at Jeoff, while Kari stood there motionless, numb from the shock.

Jeoff, however, now that he had recovered from the embarassment of being discovered with an employee in his resteraunt, got annoyed at the lady's lecture and kicked her out. He then turned to Kari with a smile plastered over his face, and was shocked to see her pulling her shirt back on and buttoning it up.

"What are you doing that for?" He demanded pointing at her shirt

"I'm doing it because I'm leaving." She said angrily

He scowled and pointed at the clock, "But you're not done yet, now get back here." He slid his trousers down to his ankle and reached out to grab her but she dodged his grasp.

"No," she glared at him in digust, "when I said I'm leaving I mean _I'm leaving_. I quit!"

His eyes goggled and he looked at her gormlessly for a second, not quite understanding.

_5 minutes until the end of her shift_

Kari walked out of the door, glad to be rid of that job. But worried about where she would get another one.

* * *

TK decided that it wasn't healthy to stay in all day thinking about the past. He was an adult now, his childhood had been wonderful and he had learnt so much from it, but he had moved on a long time ago. The digimon and the digidestined were all safely stored in the past and there was no use in bringing them all up now.

Yet he couldn't help wondering what the other digidestined were up to now, he hadn't seen any of them for at least four years. Even Matt.

They had had to cancel the digidestined anniversaries due to everyone's hectic lifestyles. Other commitments had swamped the successful youngsters and had ruled out the possiblity of annual meetings. But each of them always treasured that day in August when they had defeated Apocolamon and would keep it as a sacred day, even if no meeting ever did take place anymore.

But apart from that they had all moved on with their lives, Matt with his band The Teenage Wolves, Tai with his scolarship to a soccer college, Sora with her tennis - she now played for Japan - Izzy, who was a millionaire last TK had heard, with his own computer industry, Joe with his medical degree and private 'Kido surgery' - the best treatment in the whole of Asia - Mimi with her fashion brand and her new TV show 'Japan's Next Top Model' and Kari...? Well, he didn't know about Kari.

Was she married?  
Did she have kids?  
Divorced?  
Wealthy?  
Healthy?

_Happy?_

He sighed, perhaps he would never know, but he would never stop caring.

_"I Takeru Takaishi, do promise to be best friends with Hikari Kimiya for the rest of my life-"  
"I will always be there for her when she needs me, and I will always take care of her even when she doesn't need me-"  
"I will put her needs above my own and I will never forget her, even if I don't see her very much. I will always care about her more than anyone else, because she will always be my best friend."_

* * *

Kari got home at last, Mariah, the young babysitter greeted her followed by Kari's four year old son, Nozomiko (_A/N - 'child of hope', can you guess where this is going...?_), or Miko for short. (_Like the cat lol, but I think the cat was spelt 'Meeko', so maybe not exactly like... but still_.)

"Mama, I drew this for you," the small child said proudly, holding up a sheet of paper with colourful scribbles on it, "it's you."

Kari faught back the urge to laugh, the drawing looked nothing like a human, letalone her, but she was touched. Her son was such a sweetheart, she loved him to bits. She took the drawing proudly off him and said thankyou and goodbye to Mariah as she left. Then she scooped her son into her arms and gave him a great big hug, causing him to shriek in delight.

He looked alot like his father, she noted tenderly as she watched him laugh. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a ready smile and a love of everything and everyone. His favorite colours were pink, yellow and brown, and he could often be seen wearing an old beanie hat, which made Kari think vividly of TK.

In fact, when she wasn't careful everything about her beautiful son reminded her about TK. And her.

Because he was TK and he was her. He was their own son, a mixture of hope and light.

Kari had always known they were a good team, that they went well together and Miko just proved it, she thought sadly. Her regret was that she fled from TK and everyone as soon as she found out that she was pregnant, and without any explanation either.

But she hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she had done that only to protect.

Lord knows she was scared enough finding out she was carrying a baby, but she hadn't wanted that to be TK's burden too, and she knew that it didn't have to be. She could free him of his commitment and leave him to live his life to the full, all she had to do was leave him.

But that was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Added onto that the fact that she didn't think she could tell him why, she was sure that if he had known he would have been obliged to stay with her. And the last thing she wanted to do was let TK ruin his chance of a decent life, for her. And her unborn child. The least she could do for her best friend was shield him from this and let him at least live a life that he deserved.

And so she had said goodbye and left, leaving a massive chunk of her heart behind her, with him.

Because she loved him, she always had.

And when you love someone you're willing to do things to hurt yourself and them in order to save them. And even harder, you're willing to let them go if it means they can be happy. Even if it is that they'll be happy without you.

She kissed Miko on his forehead and smiled.

_I love you TK, please never forget that. I've always loved you and I always will._

_"I Hikari Kimiya, do promise to be best friends with Takeru Takaishi for the rest of my life."  
"I will always be there for him when he needs me, and I will always take care of him even when he doesn't need me."  
"I will put his needs above my own and I will never forget him, even if I don't see him very much. I will always care about him more than anyone else, because he will always be my best friend."_

And one day, she decided, she would find TK and explain to him why she had done what she had done. She just hoped that he could forgive her and understand that it was done out of love, nothing else, and even though she regretted it with her whole heart, she would do it again and again if she had to. To protect TK.

Her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru**_

* * *

_**Still age 20...**_

Miko walked out of his nursery class beaming, which caused Kari to sigh in relief. She had had no doubt that he would make friends easily and enjoy nursery, and yet seeing him so happy just reassured her that bit more. She felt that she could just brim over with pride as she watched her baby - no her big son, she reminded herself - strolling over to her in his cute little uniform.

He had been so excited this morning as he had put on his shirt, tie, blazer and shorts. His cap had been the perfect finishing touch and Kari had taken some photos on her camera to celebrate his first day.

And it had gone well, Miko looked so happy and Kari almost laughed to see not only the boys running up to say goodbye to him now that it was hometime, but also the girls.

_Yes,_ she smiled, _he is definatley TK's son!_

Miko scanned the crowd of anxious mothers for a second before noticing Kari, grinning at him happily. He threw his arms wide and ran toward her, she held him in her arms and swung him around. This was their normal greeting after any time spent apart. Miko was definatley a mother's boy, he loved her more than anyone else, and he was Kari's whole world. Her baby, no matter how old he got.

"Mama I love nurs'ry!" He chirped from in her arms

Kari down at her son and smiled, "I'm glad sweetheart, I knew you'd love it. It looks like you made a lot of friends too."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, loads. Hmmm," he placed his finger on his chin and pouted thoughtfully, "There's Osamu, he was my first friend, and Leisan, he's silly and makes us all laugh. Then there's Connor, he tells stories but they're good. He said his daddy was a air pilot by day and a super hero by night and Leisan believed him!" Miko giggled. "Then theres Lincon, he's tough but he's my friend so its okay. And Kolan is the little-est one in our class, so I said 'hi' to him and we made friends. Lastly there's Benji, Benji's quiet and all sad looking mama, but I think I made him smile a little bit. I hope he'll be my friend cause I like friends!"

Kari had been nodding along to this and it had interested her to hear, yet she noticed that there had been no mention of any girls at all, and she had blatently seen a hoard of girls swarming around her adorable son. It had been unmissable.

She decided to pry, "And what about the girls, Miko?"

He blushed and his face furrowed slightly, "Yeah mama, there's tons of them! They're everywhere and they kept following me, and I couldn't get rid of them." He frowned pitifully, "All the other boys laughed at me mama, and still the girls wouldn't leave me alone! I didn't like it. I might get a disease, girls carry germs you know." Then he paused realising what he had just said and who he was talking to before hastily adding, "but not you mama, you aren't germy. Its just the other girls, they are all full of girl germs what are called cooties." He pulled a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue.

Kari laughed and tickled him, he squirmed and begged for mercy.

"Stop mama, please! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Never, there's no mercy you little monster! You're in for it now, calling all girls germy!" She lifted him above her head and he shrieked in delight.

"B-b-but not you mam... mama!" he gasped

"Ooooh really? I'm a girl aren't I?"

She stopped tickling for a second and he paused thoughtfully, not sure which answer could get him in the most trouble tickle wise.

"Uhhh..." he stalled, "No you aren't. You're a mummy," he saw her face and quickly said "and the best mummy in the world who is definatley not germy. At all. Who I love love lots and lots."

"Well said." She said nodding satisfied. She had trained him well.

She carried him home and he chattered away happily about his whole new experience of being at nursery.

* * *

TK had finally decorated his new home just as he had planned. He thought about throwing a house warming party, perhaps an excuse to invite Matt over, he needed an excuse nowadays. Or perhaps the whole digi-gang. Ever since he had opened the box he had had an irresistable urge to get in touch with them all somehow. There was a big void in his life and now he believed he knew why, he missed them. They all completed him, they were a team and still needed each other, or at least he needed them. Especially Kari.

Yet at the same time he knew that would never happen. He would never pick up the phone and arrange a get together because he didn't have the guts, pure and simple.

They had all moved on with their lives, made something of themselves, and here he was, the odd one out. He couldn't go on without them, at least not properly, but they seemed to all be doing just great without him.

Seemed to.

Although if you didn't know any better you could be forgiven for thinking that TK was doing pretty well with himself too. He was a novelist, and a very sucessful one at that. Now at the age of twenty he had decided to write a true account of the gang's adventures in the digi-world, he could market it as a children's book. He was sure that it would be a best seller!

So he decided that, instead of dwelling on the past and feeling miserable, he would dwell on the past and channel his thoughts into a creative outlet. An outlet which could make him millions. A kid's book about action, adventure, cute creatures, battles, good versus evil. A true story of friendship, courage, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, love, hope and light.

He smiled, excited at the idea.

"_In every child is the possibility for greatness, in every person there is the possibility for mystery. And in every summer camp there is the possibility for the unknown. Twelve years ago a bunch of seven completely different children found themselves in one such summer camp. These children had not met before, but it was not the camp that brought them together, it was a great destiny and a common event. These children were brought together by digimon._"

TK scratched his head thoughtfully and looked over what he'd wrote, perhaps the language was too advanced, he thought. His audience was, after all, children.

He decided to retype to see how a simpler version turned out.

"_In all people, big and small, is the chance for greatness. In your mum, your dad, your brother and sister and even in you. Every child is special and has the power inside them to do amazing things. Sometimes you get a chance to prove this in a big way, like by saving the world. Like the eight digidestined children.  
What is a digidestined you might ask, well you're about to find out. Welcome to the biggest adventure you have ever known!  
One summer's day twelve years ago, seven totally different children who had never really met before were at a summer camp in Obadia. They had no idea of this at the time but these seven children, and one other child, were linked with each other because they shared a single event in their past and a destiny in the future._"

_Yes,_ he smiled to himself rereading his simplified version, _that's much better for kids._

Then he decided that he should actually do an prologue of the fight between parrotmon and greymon, this would make more sense. He typed his story furiously that evening and was so wrapped up in it that he forgot about tea and lunch. Soon, at ten o clock that night, his stomache began to rumble noisily and he was reminded that he needed food. Lots of food by the sound of it.

He decided to eat out. There was a nice resteraunt down the road that he used to go when he was younger, with the digidestined crew. And Kari.

In fact this was the resteraunt where they had first eaten back in the real world, after the train incident, the time when they had used all the money without thinking of Izzy and Joe. TK smiled guiltily at the memory.

It was also the place where he and Kari had gone on their first date.

* * *

"Mama," Miko asked that night as she tucked him up into his bed, "Why don't I have a dadda?"

Kari stiffened slightly and forced on a smile, "Because mama thought it would be better if it was just you and me, baby."

"Oh." Miko pouted, "but I do have a dadda then, somewhere?"

Kari nodded, "Of course Miko, everyone has a dadda."

"Did you love my dadda?" He asked staring up into her face

Kari blushed and frowned slightly, "Yes I did Miko, I loved him very much."

"Then why-" Miko looked confused and annoyed

"Because, Miko. That's why." Kari began to walk out of her son's room

"But that's not an answer mama! Please tell me why I don't have a dadda if you loved him." He got up out of bed with small tears in his eyes, "Is dadda dead?"

Kari froze, then turned around to see a traumatised, lost little boy looking up at her for answers. "No baby, dadda is not dead. I just- I left your dad when I found out I was having you." She sighed, she had known he would ask eventually and she would have to answer, but she had hoped for more time. Then again nursery would have inevitably triggered this sooner or later.

Miko stared at her for a minute, taking in this statement.

Then he crawled back into bed and drew the blankets around him and over him, almost like a protective shield. Kari felt the tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe what she had just said. She had just blamed poor Miko for her mistake and now she could hear his little hiccupy sobs from under the covers.

Was it not enough that her heart had broken over this, now she had broken her son's too?

She walked over to the child covered in blankets and sat on the edge of his bed, crying.

_Oh TK, I'm such an idiot. I just wanted to help, to protect, but I ended up hurting everyone. I'm so sorry._

Eventually Miko peeked his face out of the covers and crept into Kari's knee, wrapping his little arms around her and curling up to her. "At least I've... Got you mama." He whispered through sobs.

She held him close to her, "You'll always have me Miko. Always."

_And one day you'll have your father too,_ she decided, _one day I'll find TK and explain everything._

* * *

Just a month later TK finished his novel. He was so proud of it, it was sure to become a best seller.

The critics had loved it, there was nothing but praise for this genius children's novel with the great plot and the amazing characters. They also praised his use of factual history (the monsters attacking Japan and the world) to bring into his story. They said it made the story 'more believable', which made TK smile.

It was called 'Digimon: Digital monsters.'

He just needed to work on his epilougue and then his novel could go straight to the shelves.

He had decided that his epilogue would be based on the fact that the whole world had found out about digimon and everyone had their own partner. TK's idea of heaven.

He wrote that Matt and Sora were married with two children and that Matt was an astronaught after having given up his multimillion pound band, the Teenage Wolves. He was sure that would make him laugh, if he ever read it that was. He wrote Tai as being an embassador between humans and digimon, Mimi as having her own fashion brand, which she did, but he didn't mention he part in Japan's Next Top Model in case she was exposed as a digidestined. Izzy was the digital world's computer expert, obviously, and Joe was the digi-doctor. Kari had always wanted to be a teacher, so this was how he wrote her, and he wrote that he had become a writer. True enough.

In his epilogue, which was his ideal ending to the digi-world saga, he had made a point of writing that their digimon lived with them here in the real world. He wished that it were true, he missed Patamon so much.

Once he had finished the epilogue to his satisfaction he wrote in the front "_This novel is dedicated to Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Jyou Kido and to my best friend and true love Hikari Kamiya._"

_Perhaps she'll read it, who knows,_ he thought hopefully, _then one day she might come back to me. My angel of light._

* * *

His book was a best seller, children all over Japan loved to hear about the adventures of the digidestined and their faithful partners, the digimon. Soon the book had been translated into many languages and a show had been made out of it. TK was famous and widely acknowledged as a genious novelist. He made millions from the novel and from all of the digimon merchandise and from the TV show royalties as well. It was wierd seeing his story - their story - in anime.

He recieved tons of fan mail every day and he made it a mission to try to read all of it, but one day a piece of fan mail stood out to him. It was signed '_Miko Kamiya, aged four and three quarters._'

His heart skipped a beat.

Could it be?

Was the name just a coincidence?!

He didn't know, but he sure would find out!


	4. Chapter 4

_**"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru**_

* * *

****

_Dear Takeru Takiashi,_

TK read, his heart beating rapidly.

_My name is Nozomiko Kamiya_

TK paused, Nozomiko... 'son of hope'. Could it be? His blood ran cold as he read on.

_and I read your story, the first bit of it, in nursery the other day.  
I go to Blossoms nursery in Obadia.  
My friend Osamu loves your book and let me borrow it in nursery.  
Its really good.  
But that's not why I'm writing.  
At the beginning it says the books dedicated to a couple of people.  
One of those people is Tai Kamiya, that's the name of my uncle._

TK actually stopped breathing for a second. He had been right! He carried on reading with determination.

_But I don't really know my uncle very much, I've never seen him.  
I do have a picture in my room of him, with my mum and some other kids... 6 others.  
And I know it sounds silly but when I was reading your book I imagined it was them.  
I imagined that those digidestined in your story were the kids on my picture.  
I'm just being silly of course, your story is made up. But still.  
The kids look just like the kids in you book.  
And I know there are probably tons of Tai Kamiyas in the world, so its just a__ coincidence.  
And there must be tons of Kari Kamiyas too.  
That's my mum's name, Kari.  
And also in your book you dedicated it to someone called Kari Kamiya.  
Strange or what?  
I'm sure you probably don't even have time to read this, letalone answer it.  
But if you do my address is at the bottom of the page.  
Address it to me, I don't want my mum to see - yet._

_Yours faithfully... or is it sincerly? Yes, yours sincerly,  
Miko Kamiya_

TK held the letter reverantly, his whole body shaking. He needed to sit down, now.

Nozomiko Kamiya. Son of hope Kamiya. Miko. His son? But how?

Was that why Kari had run away?

He grimaced, that would be just like her. Always protecting him, acting on impulse, not fully thinking it through. Not asking him.

He reread the letter again and again, Miko was only four (and three quarters as he said) years old and yet he wrote using such adult words. His handwriting was scribbled and clumsy, written in some kind of wax crayon, very colourful. Brown and yellow and pink.

It was obvious he had had some kind of adult help writing the letter, some of the words, mainly the longer ones, were in perfect handwriting, not Kari's though, he would immediatley recognise that. But adult non the less. Perhaps an adult at nursery?

He began to wonder about him, what was he like? A mixture of hope and light, of TK and Kari. A thrill ran down TK as he thought about it.

He had a son!

He began to write a reply quickly.

* * *

Miko waved goodbye to Osamu and ran up to his mama, it was the end to another day of nursery and Miko would soon be starting a new class. It was June and nearly summer break, and after that he would move up a year. To reception class in infants school. (_AN - thats the school system here in England, reception class is the year before year 1. I don't know the school system in Japan and I'm just going with what I know. So reception class is for children from five to six_.)

Miko had been reading the Digimon: Digital Monsters book alot lately and had nearly finished reading it, but his mama didn't know. He had seen her reaction when the book had been advertised, a shriek and a pale face, and he didn't want to mention something that so obviously upset her.

But he was entranced with it. He especially loved TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon, althought his other favorite characters were Matt, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon. In fact he loved all of the characters and imagined that they were his friends, and that he had his own digimon, Elecmon, who digivolved to Leomon helped them to save the world, both the worlds...

He couldn't decide which crest he wanted, it was so close between hope and light. But in the end he decided he wanted another crest, his own. His crest could be the crest of Faith!

He knew it was all imaginary, but he still loved to pretend it was true.

He, Miko Kamiya, saving the world with his partner Elecmon and his best friends the digidestined.

Osamu had begun to play along too, they would run around the playground together pretending to save the world. Osamu wanted his digimon to be Betamon, who would digivolve to Seadramon. He said his crest was going to be the crest of Kindness, and together they would save the world.

Kari greeted him warmly and handed him a letter, "This came for you." She said simply, intrigued to see what it was.

She hadn't failed to notice the distinct handwriting, it had made her heart skip a beat when she had seen it this morning, but she knew she was being ridiculous. TK didn't even know about Miko, how could he write him a letter?

No, it couldn't be from TK, just someone with similar... identical handwriting. That's all.

_But who?_ she wondered.

Miko slipped the letter into his blazer pocket, Kari sighed, looked like her son had picked a great time to be secretive. But she was determined not to pry, he was allowed privacy.

* * *

Miko ran up to his room as soon as they got home and shut the door carefully behind him. He had been waiting for this letter for weeks.

He listened for the sounds of his mama working away down in the kitchen, and when he was satisfied that he would not be disturbed he gently pried open the letter. He wanted answers and he hoped this Takeru could give them to him.

_Dear Nozomiko, or is it Miko? Which ever you prefer._

The letter started

_My name is Takeru, as you know, but I want you to call me TK._

_Like TK in the story,_ thought Miko excitedly

_You asked me some very interesting questions and I am going to answer them honestly.  
I believe I owe you that._

_What a funny thing to say..._ he thought to himself

_I believe that your uncle and mum might be the people I dedicated my book to  
as well as those people in the picture you told me about.  
They used to be my best friends, but we lost touch a long time ago  
the story is a story about us,  
me, your mum, your uncle, my brother Matt and our friends Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Joe.  
And if that is true, if you are who I believe you are and if your mum is who I believe she is  
then that makes you a very special person to me indeed.  
Please write back to me soon,  
I look forward to hearing from you.  
Yours sincerly, TK._

"MAMA!!" Miko yelled as soon as he had read the letter, "MAMA come look at this!"

Kari's head spun, TK?! Her TK? So the novel really had been written by a digidestined. She had thought as much, but every time it had come up, either on the TV or anywhere else she had turned it off, turned away, closed her ears. She had run from it. But you can never escape the past, Miko was living proof of that.

Miko looked up at her, shaking slightly. She couldn't blame him, she was shaking herself, and not slightly.

"Miko," she sighed heavily, "it's time to explain to you who you are."

* * *

"So..." Miko looked up at her with shining eyes, "I'm the son of two digidestined kids, my two favorite ones, you and TK? And there is such a place as the digi-world? And you did save the world? And those people on the picture are the real digidestined? And TK's my dad?"

"Yes," Kari nodded quietly, "its all true sweetheart. I should have told you sooner, and I'm sorry."

He lay his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "That's fine mama, I'm just glad I know now. I can't wait to tell Osamu!"

"Wait, no." Kari said suddenly, "you can't tell anyone." Miko looked visibly deflated and confused, "Honey, its too dangerous. Look, no-one can know about the digital world, it has to be our little secret."

Miko pouted and scowled, "Why? Why can't I tell Osamu? He's my best friend..."

Kari drew him close to her and rubbed his back soothingly, "I know it sounds unfair Miko, but it has to stay a secret. If people knew that the digiworld was real they would stop at nothing to get to it and invade it." Miko looked up at his mother and saw tears in her eyes, "and if that happened then all that we faught for, the peace and harmony of both worlds, would be ruined. So it has to stay a big secret, okay?"

He prised himself from her arms and nodded his head slowly, "Okay then ma... I won't tell." and he walked over to the letter, picked it up and slipped it under his pillow. Then he walked sadly out of his room and down the stairs.

Kari's heart broke as she watched him. She knew the weight of the burden of secrecy, of never being able to be completely honest with anyone, except with the handful of digidestined who she had not seen in years. And now she had poured that burden onto her son, her baby, and she felt awful.

She felt even worse as she realised that it would soon be the digi-anniversary, another anniversary spent alone.

She cried to herself quietly, for herself, for her son and for her friends.

Then a thought hit her suddenly, TK had dedicated his book to her, and the other digidestined. Could it be possible that he still cared for her and had forgiven her?

She resolved to read his novel herself.

* * *

Yamato Ishida walked off the plane that had just landed in Japan, Obadia. He was finally home.

It was good to be able to stretch his legs again, the flight had been long and tedious, even if he had been in first class. He felt sorry for those poor people crammed into economy class, people who he had once been one of. He really had gone up in the world and made his mark. And now he had come full circle, he was back in Japan where he belonged. He watched sympathetically as a single mum faught to control her kids. There were two, a boy who was about seven or eight years old and his older brother about eleven or twelve.

Matt was reminded of himself and TK at that age, as the older sibling helped his younger brother down the plane's steps.

_TK,_ he thought sadly, _I've missed you bro._

As he reached the ground he attracted alot of unwanted attention, "Oh my gosh! That's Yamato ishida!!" The fan girls screamed. He winced at the pitch, their screams always managed to go through him.

He managed to push his way through the newly assembled crowd and into the waiting limo, where the peace and quiet soothed him.

He had come back to Japan, on sabatical from the Teenage Wolves, for one reason. He planned to reunite the digidestined.

It was nearly their anniversary and he was sick of no-one celebrating it anymore. It was their special day, to be commemorated come hell or high water. And this year he was gonna make it happen. Because he had realised lately that no matter how successful he became or how happy he appeared to be, he was not complete without them. They were a team and they had been apart for too long.

He took out his phone and dialled a number that was so familiar to him.

"Hello?" A voice down the other side answered.

Matt smiled, "Tai? It's Matt. Lets plan a digidestined meeting."

Now they're aged 21...

(AN - they were at the end of the last chapter too, when TK's book goes national. I just forgot to say.) 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - okay I just wanna say a really BIG thankyou to my friends on here who have reviewed this fic. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Firstly **Takari-sasusakulover**, thankyou for being my first reviewer for this fic.  
Then **Sakura Martinez**, my second reviewer and of who I was a great fan of her Chronicles of Time series way before I joined this site, thankyou also for your encouraging review, and yes, lol, my first chapter was way too long!  
Next, **Aeroangemon** a faithful reviewer and reader, he's one of the reasons I didn't scrap this fic. Cheers!  
And lastly **AbnoxiousBlonde** (love the name btw lol!) my other faithful reviewer and the other reason I didn't scrap this fic a while ago. So thankyou and much love!

**Not then, that's my dedication done... On with story**

* * *

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

**_Ages are as follows: Kari/TK - 21; Izzy/Mimi - 23; Matt/Tai/Sora - 24; Joe - 25; Miko - 5; Aimi; - 3_**

It was exactly seven minutes to ten o clock at night and TK was in the middle of his sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, inspired by Miko, called Digimon: Generations. It was centered around the idea of the original digidestined's children going off to save the world and he was really getting into it. Who knows, it could soon come true... The digital world would always need someone willing to save it, someone destined to save it, and who better than the original digidestined's own flesh and blood? He smiled sleepily, just a few more paragraphs...

His eyes felt heavy.

_Type, type, type_ went the keys of his well worn laptop, _click, click, click_.

His eyes began to droop slightly, he forced them back open focussing on the squiggly black letters on the screen infront of him.

The letters began to dance and blur before his very eyes, his eye lids felt like weights.

He pressed the 'save' button on his laptop quickly, determined not to loose any of his story. Miko's story...

He slowly leant his heavy head onto his arms infront of him and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

_RING! RING! RING RING RIINNNNNNGGGGG!!_

TK sat up straight, panicking.

_RING! RING! RING RING RIINNNNNNGGGGG!!_

"Stupid phone..." he mumbled groggily, walking over to pick it up. It was now quarter past ten, he groaned and said irritably "YES?"

The phone was quiet for a second before TK heard a very familiar chuckle, "Teeks, whats up bud?"

"Matt?! Is that really you?" He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and smiled to himself.

"In the flesh. How've you been bro? You sound annoyed, what's wrong?" His brother sounded concerned, as always. TK went and sat down, getting comfy on his favorite armchair ready to have a good chat to his big brother. Who he had missed so much.

"Well," TK chuckled slightly, "the truth is you just woke me up, I'm shattered thats all."

Matt laughed loudly, boy had TK missed that laugh and all the little manerisms which went with it. The way Matt would half close his eyes as he laughed, how he would tilt his head back slightly and how it always made TK feel relaxed to be with him. TK was always relaxed when he was with Matt. In fact his big brother had always been a security blanket to him.

"Teeks, its ten o clock, you're telling me you were asleep?!" Matt's slight disbelief was mixed with a large amount of big brother teasing and TK smirked, ready for some serious banter. But Matt hadn't rung for banter, "Anyway, the reason I'm able to call is I'm back in Obadia on sabatical from the Teenage Wolves and I've got a ton of time on my hands," TK jumped off the arm chair at hearing this. Matt was in Obadia? Now?! This was great! "so I was thinking," he continued as TK listened excitedly, "of spending some quality time with old friends."

TK froze, was Matt saying what he thought he was saying? "Matt do you mean...?" The only 'old friends' shared by both Matt and TK were the digidestined...

"Yeah, its nearly the digi-anniversary and I want this year to be celebrated. I wanna organise a group get together - at _least_ one. What do you say?"

"I-I... Oh Matt this is gonna be great!"

On his end of the phone Matt smiled, he had known TK would be happy. Everyone would be happy, he was certain. And it was his job, as bearer of friendship, to sort it out and bring back together the gang once more.

"Glad you agree," he said, "One more thing Teeks, what's all this I heard about me becoming an astronaught?"

TK laughed happily, delighted his brother had heard of his book - but then again, who hadn't? - and set about to fill in his brother on all that had happened in the past year or two.

* * *

Tai had been given the job of contacting Kari and Sora to tell them about the digi-meeting. He had already called Sora and she had been delighted, and once he had given her the details they had chatted for a while, catching up on years worth of their lives. Tai had missed her more than he cared to say, but now he had outgrown his childish crush on her and saw her instead as a beloved sister, the same way he felt about all of the other digidestined. They really were like family.

Now he just had to tell Kari.

He rummaged through his phone book, he knew he had her current number here somewhere...

He sighed as he flicked over page after page, his main regret in his life so far was his loss of relationship with his baby sister. Somewhere along the line they had just fell out of contact. He supposed it was when she ran away from TK, something he had never understood. He had been ready to beat the life out of TK, as fond of him as he was, after Kari had left, obviously placing blame on Teeks. That was until he had stormed into his bedroom to see him lying face down and crying his eyes out over her, making TK a victim-? Tai didn't quite know. A mystery of life.

What he did know was that he hadn't beat him up, in fact he had sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped him in his arms, comforting him. Not his original plan for sure.

But he had seen that it was not TK to blame, and Kari was his sister - he couldn't blame her - and so he had dropped it.

He had still tried to keep in touch with her, at first. He hadn't actually seen her since then, but he had called her up as often as he could. Then he had started only calling once every so often, then once a month, then only on special occasions such as Christmas or Birthdays. And then he had stopped all together.

He had lost his precious Kari, his light, the kindling flame to his courage.

But life went on.

He scowled in frustration, why was his damn phonebook so messy?

_Jerri Kabrada... Hasa Kankudai... Milo Kanido..._ He sighed thumbing the names on the page, she must be around here somewhere. _Hikari Kamiya,_ he had found her!

He grabbed the phone and hastily dialled in her number.

_Come on Kari, pick up!_

_RING! RING! RING RING RIINNNNNNGGGGG!!_

Why didn't she answer? Was she even at home?

_RING! RING! RING RING RIINNNNNNGGGGG!!_

Tai scowled, this was a message he wanted to deliver properly, not over an answering machine.

_RING! RING! RING-_

The phone was picked up, Tai's heartbeat missed a beat.

"Hello?" A small childish voice spoke nervously down the phone, taking Tai off guard. What was a kid doing answering his sister's calls?! He shook his head dismissively, there would be an perfectly reasonable answer to that which he would ask Kari for later, but for now he needed to stick to the reason he had called. The digi-anniversary.

"H-hi," Tai managed to say eventually, "Is Kari there please?" Then he had a thought, what if she didn't go by 'Kari' anymore? He quickly added "Hikari Kamiya?"

There was a small pause on the other end of the line, then Tai heard the little voice shout "Erm... Mama, its the phone for you!"

_Mama?!_ Tai's head reeled.

He dropped the phone in shock and sat frozen to the spot.

_MAMA??_

But, but, but... She couldn't be a mum. She was his baby sister... His Kari. So innocent, so pure.

His light! His beautiful little Kari...

_MAMA...?_

No, there must be some mistake.

He picked up the phone quickly and whispered "Kari... is it true?"

He heard laboured breathing from the other end, but no response.

"K-Kari? Please... Is it true?" He was sure she could hear his rapid heartbeat from the other end of the phone line, he refused to believe his sister had threw her life away in this way. As far as he was concerned having a child at her age was stupid, irresponsible and restricting. Kari wouldn't-?

She wasn't stupid or irresponsible...

_Damn it!_

"Tai? It's you isn't it?" She asked faintly

He had even forgot to say who it was...

"Yes its me." He said "Dammit Kari, please tell me that kid calling you 'mama' was a... a joke. A prank. Anything. Just please tell me it's not true!"

"I-I can't... I can't do that Tai. Miko is my baby." She sounded like she had a lump in her throat and Tai flinched.

The raw pain of the truth, searing at both of them.

"He's an amazing kid you'd be proud he's so affectionate and smart, tons of imagination and so talented and-"

Tai cut off her nervous babbling, "Who?"

She paused and he was about to repeat the question when she spoke.

"His name's Nozomiko, Miko for short-"

"No." Tai frowned, "Who. Who is the father?"

"Tai, I love him, I love my son-"

"Who, Kari?"

"I love my son and that's all that matters."

"WHO?!" Tai shouted

Kari bit her lip, she had almost forgotten how over protective her brother could be, "Drop it Tai," she said softly, soothingly, "it no longer matters."

"What do you mean it no longer matters? I'll kill the jackass who dared touch you. Don't tell me it no longer matters, of course it matters! Tell me"

"It no longer matters because I left the father when I found out I was pregnant. Its in the past and he's probably moved on and forgot all about me..."

_No, he hasn't,_ She thought briefly, _his book, he said he loved me..._

Tai flinched again at the pain in her voice, "I'm sorry." He said sadly, he hated seeing - or rather hearing - her hurt.

"It's okay Tai, you're just worried about me. You always were over protective." He grinned to hear the smile in her voice return. Enough grilling for one day, he decided. Time to get back on track, Digi-anniversary.

"Yeah," he agreed sheepishly, they laughed slightly and then Tai said "Look, there was a reason I called you today. And it wasn't to rip into you about your life..." He blushed and paused for a second, "You see Matt's on sabatical from touring the world and stuff and his plan is to reunite the old gang."

He heard a small, sharp gasp.

"As you know it's the digi-anniversary coming up soon, and his first idea was we organise a get-together then, and take it from there." There was no response, which worried him, "It should be great... Just like old times."

Still nothing. The silence was heavy.

"Kari?"

* * *

_**AN - okay, the ages at the top might be irrelevant now and you might wonder who Aimi is.  
But you will find out, this chapter just didn't quite achieve all I wanted it to.  
With any luck the next one will actually involve all of the digidestined (YAY)**_

_**Again, thanks to all those who reviewed**_

_**Cheers, Eko  
xXx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**With thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!**_

_**Kingdom219**_: she didn't quite hang up or faint...  
Thankyou for your praise, its sooo nice to get praise for stuff you do!  
Hope you like this chapter too

_**AbnoxiousBlonde**_: Thanks for your review  
so glad you thought I described Kari's character and Tai's reaction well  
And thanks for your continuing reviews and support

_**Aero Angemon**_: Sorry the last chapter was too short, hope this one'll make up for that!  
A new adventure, what an interesting idea...

_**Anyway, on with story. Enjoy!  
Eko, xXx**_

* * *

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

Kari's head swam. Digi-anniversary meeting?

After all these years she finally had the chance to see all of the people who truly mattered to her - as well as Miko of course. And yet she couldn't do it, that would mean coming face to face with her past, with TK and the truth about Miko. Could she face that? What would the other digidestined say?

She closed her eyes and pictured them all, Tai's face with his unending strenth, Matt and his nobility, Joe and his care, Sora and her passion, Mimi and her warmth, Izzy and his curiosity. TK and his innocence, his purity.

The people she had abandoned without so much as an explanation. Letalone a goodbye.

Her heart ached, she longed to see them once more.

But could she?

Was it really that simple?

"Kari?" Tai asked worriedly, she realised she hadn't said anything for a while.

"Y-yeah, just like old times. Great..." She whispered

"So you'll come, right?"

"I, uh, um..." She wound the phone's cable round and round her little finger nervously.

_I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it,_ she thought glumly, _I don't deserve this chance to make things right..._

"Kari?" Tai's voice was pleading, she bit her lip and wound the phone line coil around her finger again, round and round.

_But will I ever forgive myself if I pass up on this chance to make it right? Whether I deserve it or not?_ She frowned to herself, then realised something, _stupid me, this isn't about me at all. It's not about whether I deserve a chance to explain or not - it should be about the fact that they, my best friends, deserve an explanation._

She nodded to herself and smiled weakly, "Yes Tai," she said, gritting her teeth together tightly with determination, "I'll be there."

Tai grinned widely, for a second there he had been afraid she would say no. But she hadn't, she had come through for him. He could only imagine how awkward this reunion would be for her, with Miko and all, but he was proud of the fact that she was willing to come regardless.

Only he could never really know how awkward this would be - he still had no idea who the father was.

"Great," he said happily, "it wouldn't be the same without you sis."

Kari smiled and blushed slightly, it had been a while since she had heard a genuine compliment from someone other than her son, and it felt nice.

Tai then took the time to fill her in on the details of the reunion and after that they chatted happily for a few hours about all that they had to catch up on, until Kari had to say goodbye as it was time to put Miko to bed.

"Wait," Tai said as she explained why she had to go, "can I just er... speak to him for a second. I'll be quick I swear."

This was the last thing she had been expecting, but she called Miko in and put him on the phone. "It's you uncle Tai," she whispered.

Miko looked at the phone and gingerly picked it up, "Uncle Tai?" he asked quietly

Tai hesitated then said "Y-yes, is that Miko?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well hi there buddy," Tai tried his best to sound cheery and calm, but the lump in his throat caused him to sound raspy and nervous. He cringed.

"Hi uncle Tai, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi, you know, speak to you a bit." He cleared his throat, "well anyway, I hear its nearly your bedtime-"

"Yeah," he heard Miko groan slightly and laughed, Miko giggled too.

"Well," he said eventually, "I just wanted to wish you a good night, and" Tai felt slightly foolish saying this, but it had been what he always used to say to Kari when she was little, "sweet dreams, kiddo."

"Thanks uncle Tai, you too."

"Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye-bye uncle Tai! Sweet dreams!"

Tai laughed again and the line went dead.

_Uncle Tai..._ he thought, _I'm an uncle!_

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, drinking it distractedly. None of the phone call he had just had had sunk in yet and he still felt numb.

* * *

**_Anniversary Day_**

Kari buttoned up Miko's shirt and fixed his hair with a zeal this morning. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweating but she ignored her own butterflies in her stomache and instead focussed intently on the stubborn little button in front of her which would just _not_ fix.

Damn button, she sighed.

Miko grinned and giggled, watching her with amusement as she scowled at his buttons, and the fact he had a tuft of hair at the front of his head which would not behave. It just stuck up and would not be patted into place.

Miko was wearing a dress shirt which was white with faint blue swirls on it, some smart jeans and his best pair of trainers. When Kari eventually gave up with his hair she gave in and allowed him to wear his favorite beanie hat to cover it up. She had finally managed to fix his button.

She tilted her head and looked at him proudly, he looked adorable. She smiled and then set to work on herself.

It was summer so she had chosen to wear a light dress which clung to her perfect figure in all the right places, while not constricting her too much. It was white with red, pale pink, blue and green flowers patterned onto it. She also wore her crest around her neck, as was their tradition on anniversaries. Miko had always admired it, even more so now that he knew what it was.

She decided to leave her hair how it was, down and natural. It now reached just past her shoulder blades and had begun to wave slightly at the ends. It shone and was silky smooth to touch, Kari was quite proud of it, although she was not at all vain. She just thought it was nice and comforting to mess with.

She didn't bother with makeup, she had always prefered the natural look, and makeup always took away from her natural beauty anyway, making her look overdone and silly. One less thing to think of then, she smiled.

"We ready mama?" Miko asked excitedly

"Yeah hun, lets go." Kari plastered on a smile and led her son out of their apartment. Miko ran ahead and Kari walked behind, watching him while trying to fight down the panic in her throat.

_How will I ever explain myself to them?_ She thought sadly, _how can I even make this right?_

The meeting place for the anniversary was, as always, the Obadia central park, and since Kari lived just around the road she was the first there. A wave of nausea hit her as she looked around, over there were the swings where she and TK had swung each other as children, and teenagers. There was the big cherry blossom tree where they all used to have picnics under. Past that was the small lake where Tai used to take her to feed the ducks, and where he had once tried to feed them and ended up getting chased by an angry goose. She smiled slightly, remembering how fast Tai had run from that squarking bird, and the look of fear on his face.

Her daft brother.

Then there was the spot just by the lake, 'the river bed' as they used to call it. That was the exact spot where she and TK had made their forever friends vows. Just there.

She could picture them now, two children a boy and a girl, the best of friends. Forever.

Oh how she longed to be nine again.

* * *

Miko ran up to the swings as soon as he and his mama arrived at the park. He couldn't wait to meet the actual digidestined.

Uncle Tai, uncle TK, uncle Matt, uncle Joe, uncle Izzy, aunty Mimi and aunty Sora... he had asked so many questions about all of them ever since he found out about them, and about his mama. He wondered what they'd be like now, as adults.

Uncle Tai sounded nice.

He stopped swinging as he saw a figure coming towards his mama, it was a man with brown spikey hair, a tan and - GOGGLES!

Uncle Tai!

* * *

Kari froze as she saw Tai, it had been so long. He looked just how she had imagined he would, still undeniably handsome with his spikey chocolate coloured hair and chocolate eyes, he was more tanned than she remembered, and taller too. He wasn't as slim as he used to be, he had bulked out a bit, but with muscle not flab. He didn't have a body builder physique, far from it, but she was suprised at the contrast with the skinny teenager she remembered.

She ran towards him and he held out his arms, when she reached him he grabbed her and swung her around in the air.

"Tai!" she gasped, tears threatening to come any second now, "Tai, I - I've missed you.."

Tai looked down at his little sister and felt tears pricking at his eyes too, "Me too Kari, me too."

Then Kari noticed something and laughed, "Tai, your goggles, you're wearing your goggles!"

He grinned, "Of course, did you expect anything less? These goggles are as much a part of my digital adventures as my crest I'll have you know!"

"Silly me," She giggled girlishly, "of course they are."

Tai was relieved to hear Kari giggle so happily, he had been worried this meeting might be a bit strained because of... circumstances, but now he knew that he could make this work. Kari would have a great time today, if he had anything to do with it, and he was more than sure the other digidestined would go out of their way to ensure this too. Especially TK.

Then Tai noticed a small child running over to them and his heart skipped a beat.

The kid looked just like TK... Crap. Now_ this_ could be awkward!

* * *

Miko reached his mama and the man and smiled brightly at them both, he guessed who this man was right away and politely bowed before saying, "Good day Mr. Kamiya Taichi. Uncle."

Tai was slow at answering, still in slight shock over the child's appearance, "Good evening, Miko I presume?"

Miko giggled cheerfully, "You presume right uncle Tai."

Something funny happened to Tai's heart when Miko casually called him 'uncle Tai', this was a child who he hardly knew, yet this was also his flesh and blood and he felt sudden affection for him.

He was about to say something when another person arrived, Matt. Matt looked very distinguished and handsome, he always had been a heart throb, but now he was even more gorgeous with his uncontrollable blonde hair that shone and looked silky to touch. His deep, piercing blue eyes, the same blue as TK's, noted Kari, and his brilliant figure. He was still extremely slim, yet at the same time very toned and fit. On his right ear Kari noticed an earring, and around his neck was his old crest of friendship.

Matt ran over and warmly hugged Tai, then saw Kari and hugged her too, kissing her friendlily on both cheeks. Then he noticed Miko and smiled at the kid before saying to Tai, "So, this your kid then Kamiya? He's cute."

Tai shook his head and mumbled, "wrong Kamiya Matt, Miko here is Kari's son," he was tempted to add 'and TK's' but thought better of it.

Matt looked shocked and stared at Kari for a second before regaining composure. "Oh." he said

Kari reddened and looked down, Miko watched what was going on curiously and nervously placed his thumb in his mouth, his bad habit.

Kari noticed and absently said "Miko, thumb," and he quickly yanked it out, blushing.

Matt just stood frozen. He still remembered how heartbroken his baby brother had been when Kari had up and left him, but he had been determined to hold no grudge and put it behind him. Let sleeping dogs lie as it were. He had cared for Kari as a little sister too, and so had put it down to something that was none of his buisness. But now this? Was this kid the reason why Kari had left?

_WAIT_... Kari left six years ago... This kid looked about five. This kid looked freekily like TK did at that age.

But if TK really was the father, then that made him the uncle.

_Arggghhhh! _

"Kari, can I ask you-" Matt began

"Miko," Kari snapped quickly, knowing what was coming next, "go play on the swings sweetheart. Uncle Matt, uncle Tai and mama need to have an adult talk."

Miko was glad to get away from the awkwardness that seemed to have something to do with him, so he just smiled faintly and nodded, running off to the play area.

"Okay," Kari said quietly, "I'm gonna guess that you've both already guessed, and even if you haven't you'll find out soon enough anyway." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and the two men watched her intently, "Miko is TK's son."

There was silence, big and thick.

Kari hung her head and waited for a reaction, any reaction.

Before she knew it she was held in an embrace, Matt and Tai had both come over to hug her. It all finally made sense to them. Well sort of.

She clung onto them, reassured. Then she spilled to them the entire story, it felt so good to finally come clean and to share the hurt and the anguish of the past six lonely years.

They listened and held on to her tighter. Her brothers, her guardians. The uncles to her child.

Matt was the first one to speak again, "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you run?" He stroked her cheek affectionatley, "We could have helped you, damn it Kari we would've helped you. You must know you never have to be alone. You'll always have us, the digidestined."

"Yeah," said Tai, "that's what we're here for."

"Silly muppet," Matt teased affectionatley. Kari smiled, that had always been the name Tai and Matt had used on her and TK when they were foolish. And she supposed that she had never deserved it as much as she did now.

"Oh Tai, Matt, I've missed you both so much." She hugged them tightly, it was good to be home.

_Home is where the heart is,_ she smiled, _and so for me, home is where the digidestined are._

Then she shook her head slightly, _No,_ she thought, _home is in the digital world, with the digidestined and digimon. And Miko too._ She sighed,_ Or is that heaven?_

Then they saw another figure approaching, it was Joe. The three of them ran over to meet him and all embraced happily. Joe hadn't changed that much, he still had messed up purple hair, dark blue eyes and a slightly nervous grin, but he no longer wore glasses as he prefered contect lenses, and he was more mature figure wise - no longer a skinny, awkward little kid but a slim and toned adult. He was quite the handsome man now and Kari felt proud to look at him and imagine the women swooning over her Joe. Good old reliable Joe!

He smiled affectionatley at Kari, he had always had a specail soft spot for her, she had been the baby of the group, next to TK, and he had been the oldest. She had also been the only one, beside TK and Izzy, who never got annoyed at his clumsy, nervous habits in the digi-world.

But she was no longer a little kid, he sighed sadly. Nope, the world moved on. She was a woman now, and after not seeing her for so long the change was shocking.

"Look at you, kiddo," he teased, smiling at her, "you're all grown up!"

"You too Joe, you look so old!" She giggled, teasing back.

"Eh, eh, less of that!" he feigned indignance, "I'm not old!"

Then three more figures could be seen coming their way, two adults, a man and a woman, and a small child between them. A little girl.

It was Mimi and Izzy.

Mimi was wearing a short kimono dress which was all the rage in the fashion world this season, and her glossy brown hair was immaculately styled, just reaching her back. She was still as slim as ever, yet looked healthy with it, her face glowing and her eyes shining brilliantly. She hardly seemed to have aged and her girlish charms were still abundantly present. Around her neck she wore her crest of sincerity.

Izzy on the other hand had changed alot, he wore a light cotton shirt and some grey jeans and was still every bit the computer nerd, but had also branched out socially. He was much taller than he used to be - he had to be to not get over shadowed by his supermodel wife and her high heels - at 6" 1' and was still slim. Mimi regulated all their food with care to ensure she never lost her girlish figure, meaning Izzy never got the chance to put on an exess pound. His red hair had got slightly darker over the years and Mimi had seen to it that it was styled to perfection, yet it still carried it's old red tints, but in a more fashionable way, Izzy supposed, sighing to himself. He carried the crest of knowledge happily around his neck.

The little girl in the middle was three year old Aimi and she was a beautiful child. Mimi spoilt her dreadfully and Izzy could be just as bad as she knew exactly how to sweet talk him. She had brown wavy hair which flowed down to the middle of her back, and she was slightly built, like a little fairy. She loved to dance and had begun ballet lessons already, so her every move was graceful and light. She had big hazel eyes framed in thick smokey eyelashes, which she often made full use of when she wanted something. She was also very curious and naturally intelligent, this was the main way you could tell she was Izzy's child too, all of her other traits were extremely Mimi-ish, which delighted the proud mother.

Izzy and Mimi broke into a run when they saw their friends, and warm embraces were once again shared.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys!" Mimi gushed happily, smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"You too Mimes!" Kari replied smiling equally as broadly, then she bent down so she was level with Aimi, "and what's your name sweetheart?" she asked gently.

"Aimi," the little girl said flashing Kari a charming smile, "what's yours?"

"My names Kari, and this is Tai, my big silly old brother," she said, causing Aimi to giggle mischievously and Tai to pretend to look insulted, "and this is Matt, and Joe."

"Hi," she said looking at all of the adults shyly, then she smiled at Matt and said "you're nice Matt."

Kari bit her lip to stop smiling and Mimi and Izzy exchanged amused glances, while Matt just blushed and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Er... thanks." He managed eventually, "Y-you're nice too."

She grinned in delight and grabbed hold of Matt's hand, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "Come push me on the swings Matt." she said before dragging him off to the play area. Poor Matt never quite knew what hit him, and he found himself running around after a three year old around a kids play area.

The older digidestined all watched him go and laughed.

"Poor Matt," said Izzy, "once my daughter sees something she wants that's it, and its obvious she wants Matt. So it seems our rock star friend has found a new play mate!" (AN - if you see any sexual hints there _**THEN YOU'RE MISTAKEN!**_)

"Like mother like daughter then I suppose," Tai grinned impishly at Mimi

"Taichi Kamiya hold your tongue!" Mimi yelled, hitting Tai's arm with her fashionable handbag.

Izzy sweat dropped, Mimi might be a successful buisness woman in the formidable world of fashion, but some things never change.

Tai chuckled nervously, it sure was great to be back with old friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

Aimi lead Matt around the play area before spotting Miko and deciding the swings would be a good place to go, making a bee-line straight for him. She had a thing for blonde haired guys, gorgeous blonde haired guys at that.

Matt quickly noticed where they were heading, or rather who they were heading to, and paled. He had no idea how he should act around this Miko kid, Kari's baby, TK's son, his own nephew... His head was just confused at the moment, his brain was numb. He just couldn't get his head around it.

And in truth he wasn't very good with kids. Sure, he had cared for TK when they were little, Kari too, but that was different. Because with these two kids Aimi and Miko, well, he was out of his depth. Although, he had to admit, Miko did look extremely similar to TK, in fact he looked almost identical to how Matt remembered him to be at that age. Perhaps this made him feel even more uncomfortable, yet at the same time he felt himself being strangely intrigued and drawn to this boy, and not just because little Aimi was yanking him over to him forcefully. No, Matt just felt a very strong feeling for him, could it be the bonds of shared blood? Family ties?

_Nah,_ he dismissed quickly, _surely you have to spend time with someone to feel something as strong as a family tie. I don't even know this kid, really._

Miko saw them coming over and smiled, walking over to meet them.

"Hey uncle Matt," he said calmly, _does he know...?_ Matt wondered nervously, "So is this your daughter?" He pointed to Aimi.

"N-no... Nope she's not." he said quickly, turning a slight shade of red. It was bad enough to be being dragged around by a kid, letalone to be mistaken for their parent. Did he _look_ like a dad? He shook his head in disbelief, then said "This is Aimi, she's the daughter of Mimi and Izzy."

"Oh, okay, hiya Aimi." He smiled at the little girl, who beamed back.

* * *

The older digidestined watched this with interest. Aimi was clearly as happy as could be in the company of Matt and Miko, while poor Matt was freeking out, trying desperately to remain calm, and little Miko was cheerfully talking to Matt as casually as if he were a fellow grown up.

"Aw, how sweet," sighed Mimi, "but who is that kid, the little boy who seems to have befriended Matt and Aimi? He sure is an adorable little fellow, and" she pursed her lips together, "very well dressed."

Kari blushed and Tai sweatdropped at Mimi's obsession with clothes.

"His name is Miko," Kari said softly as everyone looked at her curiously, "and..." she hesitated, "and he's my son."

"Your son?!" Joe asked in shock, waiting for Kari to correct his obvious mistake in hearing her.

But she didn't correct him as he had heard right. Instead she nodded slowly and said, "Yes, my son."

Silence.

You could have cut the atmosphere with the knife.

Joe's mouth slowly gaped open and shut like a fish, Mimi and Izzy exchanged shocked looks and then everyone turned to Tai who nodded in confirmation. The glances and mouth gaping resumed.

More silence.

Kari twirled her hair around her finger nervously, Tai dug a hole in the dirt with his trainer's toe, failing to make eye contact.

No one spoke, no one knew what to say. What _could_ you say to that? And so sudden too, completely out of the blue Kari goes and announces that she's got a five year old kid who looks suspiciously like TK... Of course none of them would dare ask the obvious question of who the father was, and Kari seemed in no mood to fill in any answers - yet. What a bomb shell.

The silence drew on.

"Hi guys," a cheery voice piped up from behind them, they had been so shocked that they hadn't even noticed Sora's arrival. Sora looked around her at the shock on Mimi, Izzy and Joe's faces, the red colour of Kari and the odd expression on Tai's face. "Um, guys?"

"H-hiya Sora." Kari said over-cheerfully, a smile plastered over her face as she turned to greet the new arrival.

Kari noted that Sora hadn't changed that much either over the years, her auburn hair was still shoulder length, but it no longer flicked out at the ends, her eyes were still as sparkly, warm and cheerful as ever, yet there was a slight sorrow mixed in too - _life_, Kari supposed sympathetically. She was still slim, but unlike Kari and Mimi who had pretty much kept their girlish figures unchanged, Sora had grown soft curves since they had last seen her. She wore them well, accentuating them with a simple, sleeveless, figure hugging top and a long, floaty, pale blue skirt with faint white swirls patterened over it.

And of course, the crest of love hung about her throat, a talisman.

At first no one noticed her bump. Whether this was because everyone was still reeling from Kari's statement or perhaps because Sora's toned figure did not show as much as perhaps some other mums might, or both. But a bump there was as Sora was now just over six months pregnant.

Finally, once everyone else had snapped out of their shock, they greeted Sora happily. It was Tai who first noticed the bump when he picked her up, hugged her and swung her around teasingly.

"Sora, what's this?" he asked blushing furiously, pointing nervously to her slightly protuding tummy and praying to God that it wasn't just a bit of excess flab, or else he'd be in for it!

Sora turned red, "Well Tai," she said timidly, "I'm... pregnant."

_Is there no end to the over the top dramas today?_ thought Mimi in amazement, _you could knock me down with a feather!_

"Pregnant? How?" asked a very flushed Izzy.

Sora giggled at her flustered friend, glad at an excuse to lighten to mood from her serious statement, "well I can explain in great detail the _hows_, if you'd like Izzy, my little darling..."

Izzy turned a bright tomato red and looked even more flustered, "No, Sora," he hissed frantically, "of course I know _how_... I just meant... well- I uh... Oh dear." He decided it would be best for him if he just gave up, as he was doing himself no favours what so ever.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh don't worry sweatheart," Mimi comforted, through giggles, "we knew you didn't mean that." she batted her eyelashes at him innocently, "I mean, of course _I know_" She emphasised the 'I know' greatly, "that _you know_ the hows..."

Izzy blushed yet more furiously and wished the ground would just swallow him up as everyone laughed even more.

"So," Tai asked as casually as possible, "who-who is the d... dad then?" He gulped.

Sora frowned slightly and sighed, "just this jerk I was dating, called Stephan. He left me as soon as he heard I was pregnant, next day I hear he's with some blonde slag whose not yet turned twenty. Jackass." She wrung her hands angrily, without noticing, but Tai noticed.

He winced at her tone and hand wringing, the angry, vengeful, pregnant ex. Ouch.

But in this case she had every right to want to strangle this jerk, in fact Tai would happily strangle him for her. Yes, he could be the angry, vengeful, pregnant ex's old best friend. Double ouch!

He cautiously put his arm around her, comforting her just like he used to. He frowned, what a cruel world it was if it could allow girls like Sora and Kari to get so hurt. But then, he would always be there to protect them, the bearer of courage would always ensure that love and light would not be harmed.

Yet look at the job he had done so far. Some protector he was.

_But that'll be different from now on,_ he told himself, _I'll never let them be hurt again. Ever._

Sora looked around at every one and grinned mischievously, her eyes lighting up again, "So... what was up with you guys when I got here? You all looked like you'd seen a ghost or something."

"Well," Said Mimi hesitantly.

"I'm a mum." Kari cut in nervously, telling the digidestined really hadn't been as hard as she had thought. Sure they had been shocked, who wouldn't be, but not one of them had said anything the least bit spiteful or insulting. And yet, she felt nervous around Sora for some reason, and worried that her reaction might be a little more... judgemental.

She cringed inwardly as she thought of all the times in the past when she had been out with Sora and they had walked by a pregnant teenager. Sora's reaction had always been to hiss nasty names such as '_slag_' under her breath in disgust. Kari supposed that perhaps it had something to do with the fact her older cousin had given birth to a little girl at fourteen and treated the child horribly, neglecting it to go out to parties. An irresponsible mother, still a child herself.

Sora had hated her cousin for that and never forgiven her.

But surely she wouldn't take this same view with Kari? She had been nothing but a role model mother to her son Miko, anyone could tell that just by looking at him. She had scraped a living for them and provided him with all he needed, as well as heaps of love and affection. Surely Sora could find no fault?

But Sora just gaped at her in disbelief.

This girl, this fabulously skinny child had not given birth to a _baby_? No way? Surely?

Kari? A mum? No...

She's way too innocent, as pure as light.

Little Kari Kamiya, the baby of the group, surely she didn't even know _how_ to get pregnant?

Surely??  
Kari??  
No... -!

Her head spun.

It must be a joke, a prank Tai and Kari decided to have on the other digidestined, trust Tai to do something like that.

She grimaced, "Okay, Tai, you had me." she said after a moment, glaring at him.

Kari and Tai looked confused, so did everyone else.

"Huh?" asked Tai, "What do you mean 'you had me'? What are you on about Sora?"

"Kari tells you she's pregnant and you just assume it's a joke that Tai put her up to, is that right?" Joe asked, sighing. He had to admit, the possiblity had run through his mind too, until he saw Miko that is. TK's mini-me. The only proof needed.

Sora nodded slowly, "Well isn't it? I mean come on..." she stared at Kari, then looked at all the other digidestined for back up, "come on..."

Izzy pointed to the children and Matt, "look over there, that's Kari's kid with Matt right now."

"The little girl with Yama?" She asked in disbelief, the kid must be at least three, which meant Kari would have been eighteen when she had her. No, not the Kari she knew. This was wrong! So wrong!

Tai flinched slightly as he heard Sora refer to Matt as Yama, an old pet name she had for him when they went out a long time ago. But then he brushed the fact aside, it didn't really matter now did it, in the grand scheme of things?

Besides, he supposed 'Tai' could be a pet name, His real name was Taichi after all. He smiled slightly, yes, Tai. Tai was so much cooler than Yama anyway... He nearly laughed at his pettyness, yet at the same time Matt had always been his rival, since day one. No digi-anniversary would be complete without competitive thoughts between them, or, in this case, at least on Tai's side.

He smiled over affectionatley at his rival and best friend, _Man, I've missed you,_ he thought, _it's no fun without someone to compete against and banter with. I miss our old pettiness, dude._

Mimi shook her head, "No Sora, that's my baby, Aimi. I told you about her, remember?"

Sora nodded slightly.

"Miko is my son, the boy that's with them, do you see him?" Kari asked, pointing.

"B-But he's gotta be at least five years old, Kari. That's just not possible-!"

Kari took a deep breath and Tai, knowing how hard this would be for her to explain, walked over and put his arm around her. His prescence was reassuring to her, as well as comforting and protective. She felt safe and secure, and she smiled up at him before beginning her painful explaination.

"Yes it is possible, because its completely true. Six years ago, I was going out with TK, do you remember?"

Everyone nodded. They already knew where this was going, TK's name mentioned was enough. Yet they all were curious and listened enraptured.

"We had been going out for a while, a year at least, and one night things got carried away." she blushed, "But we loved each other, so it wasn't like a one night stand or anything." she sighed happily at the memory, "it was amazing."

Tai flinched but said nothing.

Mimi listened intently, Joe looked slightly shocked, Izzy cringed at the mention of sex and Sora stood staring at Kari as if for the first time - was this really the girl she knew? The Kari Kamiya who was digidestined of light and ermm... purity and all that goes with it? And TK, the true gentleman if there ever was one, getting her pregnant. TK, the blonde haired, blue eyed kid who Sora had comforted every night in the digital world after one of his nightmares. _Kari and TK?!_

Nah.

But... yes.

Crap-!

Sora frowned and stared at the ground beneath her feet. She didn't want to show the disgust etched on her face at the very thought of what had happened. She didn't want to offend anyone, but still she couldn't help her opinions. So she made no eye contact and listened as Kari explained further.

"TK slept over that night, and I remember waking up in his arms," Kari's eyes hazed over and Mimi sighed appreciatively. Sora remained icily silent and Tai coughed loudly, wanting to miss the parts which involved any sighing or details of the... experience. Facts would do. In this case the facts alone were hard enough to stomache, letalone the web of emotions and... descriptions... behind them. Kari nodded slightly, realising it would be wise not to re-live it, and carried on speaking in a more monotonous voice. "Well, eventually TK left and it was then I thought to take the test, not really ever thinking it could turn out to be positive. But it was best to check, you know."

Mimi nodded in agreement.

"And well," she pointed towards Miko, "the results speak for themselves. I was a hundred percent pregnant and about seven hundred percent terrified."

_You play with fire and you get burnt,_ Sora thought bitterly, before realising what she had thought. She silently took it back and appologised to Kari for being so unsympathetic, this _was_ Kari she reminded herself, yet she couldn't help feeling anger to the younger digidestined. Kari was like a little sister to her and she had messed up her life because she wasn't careful and she got carried away.

Sora would have felt angry at anyone who, purposely or not, hurt her. Even her.

And she was angry at Kari, furious.

But only because she cared.

The others cared too, of course, just as much as Sora. But they viewed things differently, they didn't see having a kid at her age as being catastrophic, but Sora did. The others only saw how well cared for Miko was, and how much Kari loved him, but Sora couldn't even see that. She couldn't see past the fact that she had a kid, because that in itself was just... wrong.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong._

Sora glanced down at the lump in her belly, her own child, and flinched.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong._

"So what happened next?" Mimi asked the younger digidestined sympathetically.

"I ran away." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes as she came to the really heart breaking part of the story. "I-I left TK without..." a lump rose in her throat and she tried to swallow it, while the tears stung her eyes as she faught to keep them from flowing, "I left him without even say-saying goodbye."

Tai squeezed her shoulder and everyone stood in sympathetic silence, "I didn't want to be a burden," Kari explained, tears flowing freely now, "I didn't want to hurt him." she stifled a sob, "but I did. I hurt everyone. Mum, dad, TK, Tai..." she looked up at her big brother and buryed her face into is arms, shaking.

"No, no Kar, you could never hurt anyone," Tai whispered into her hair. It was a hollow lie, and everyone knew it, but he felt he had to say it anyway.

Yes, TK had cried his eyes out for months after Kari left, yes, their parents had gone out of their minds with worry, yes the digidestined had missed her terribly and yes. Yes, Tai had secretly cried himself to sleep at the thought of his baby sister being all alone away from him.

They had hurt so much because they all loved Kari, and because when she wasn't around there was a gap inside of them. She was their light and without her that light was filled with darkness.

The darkness hurt.

So, in a manner of speaking Tai was telling the truth, it was not Kari who had hurt them, it was the lack of Kari.

But Kari didn't need to know any of that, because it was in the past. And what was happening now was of real importance, because here and now the digidestined were making a new future and a fresh start for themselves. By bringing them together Matt had shaped their future. They would now be together once more, and from now on they would make sure that they never lost contact again.

They all knew how painful it was to exist without the others.

"Oh sweetheart," Mimi came over and rubbed Kari's back tenderly, "look, we all make mistakes, and I should know, I've made my fair share." she blushed in memory of some of her early adventures in the digital world, "But you just have to put those behind you and make something good from it." She smiled radiantly at the red eyed girl as she turned to look at her, tears streaking her pretty face.

"When the world gives you lemons..." Joe smiled cheerfully,

"...Make lemonade," Kari smiled weakly back at him, remembering his old saying from their childhood. Joe was full of up beat sayings, and he had always used to use them to help Kari or any of the others during times when they found they were struggling.

Mimi smiled lovingly at the eldest digidestined, "one for every occasion, eh Joe?"

He laughed and nodded, "and a few on top of that."

Tai grinned and lightly punched him on the shoulder, "good ol' reliable Joe."

Joe blushed and bowed slightly, "That's me."

"Heya guys." A familiar vioce came from behind them, they all looked behind and saw a tall, handsome - no, gorgeous, man smiling at them sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, I just wanted to start this saying thankyou to all of those who read this story and a special thankyou to those who took the time to review!_**

Firstly thanks to _**AbnoxiousBlonde**_ and _**Aero Angemon**_ who have reviewed and read this story faithfully all the way through! I really appreciate the support and I'm delighted by the fact you two seem to really like what I'm writing!! You guys rock!

Next I would like to thank _**Makmay04**_ for your review... I can't believe you thought this was one of the best digimon fics you've read in a long time! I was so happy to read that, such reviews make all the writing and stuff worthwhile. So Cheers!! Hope that this chapter is as good, please enjoy!

_**Mysterious-bluerose**_ -what a pretty name - thankyou for both of your reviews, I'm glad you thought it was cute, I really am going for especial fluffy ness in some parts lol! I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint in that area... Cuteness rules!  
I'm honoured by you saying you could read it all day too, you made me SMILE!!

_**Angel-in-training312**_ thanks too for your review, I'm glad to know you think it was a really good story. Also I'm sorry it took so long to update since my last chapter - but I've updated now! Enjoy

**_So for all of you who reviewed YOU ARE AMAZING thanks!!  
I never expected such positive reviews and so I am so happy to know people like this story!!  
YIPEEEE_**

**_Sorry for the rant... on with the story._**

* * *

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

"T-TK??" Everyone jumped in shock and then tried to look casual as they saw TK's reaction to their panic. Kari sweatdropped and blushed, her friends were so subtle.

Almost imediately TK noticed Kari standing there blushing delicately and everything else was forgotten for a moment as they gazed into each others eyes. The moment lagged and seemed to them to be nearly an eternity.

Kari quickly broke their gaze and bit her lip, afraid, and TK blushed. They had had their moment, a look which spoke of everything that ever needed saying, yet at the same time left so many things unsaid. It was more than TK had ever hoped for, yet no where near enough. He needed more.

Kari had actually come to the Digi-anniversary, something TK hadn't even dared to hope for. But now that she was here, what next?

"Teeks," Joe broke the akwardness, smiling at the lastest arrival warmly, "How have you been? Heard your book was a best seller, congrats." Joe then pulled the younger blonde into an embrace and TK felt welcomed and relaxed once more.

"Yeah," he risked a glance at Kari wondering if she'd read his book, perhaps even seen the dedication, "it's been good. I'm working on a prequel at the moment."

This caught everyone's attention and TK was effectively grilled about this by the older digidestined children. Except Sora, Tai and Kari who remained quiet.

"Well," TK began smiling proudly, "I was thinking, you know, what if there was a second generation of digidestined, our kids. And when they were older they could save the world just like their parents before them..." He trailed off as he saw the expressions change at the mention of digidestined kids, and all eyes turned to Kari who just wanted the ground to swallow her up. "Erm guys? What's up?"

It was then that Mimi saved the day, "Nothing TK, but well..." she smiled and glanced at Matt and the kids, "your story idea just seemed so relevant. I don't believe you've met my daughter, Aimi. She's over there with Matt. A true second generation digidestined." she glanced happily at Izzy, "Our baby, a child of Knowledge and Sincerity."

TK certainly hadn't met Aimi, in fact he hadn't even known that Mimi had had any children, especially with Izzy. He winced slightly at the thought of how out of tune the digidestined were with each other and the major things in their lives these days. He looked over to where Mimi pointed and smiled to see a little girl dragging his brother and another little boy around the playground. The little girl must have been about three and she was adorable.

But at that moment his attention was snatched from the little girl with his brother to the little boy. The boy looked just like he had looked when he was that age as he helped the little girl down the slide and smiled happily at Matt. It was like staring right at his past self and he gasped slightly. He realised without being told that this must be Kari's son and felt his head go light. It wasn't just Kari's son, it was his and Kari's son. Their child, their little Miko...

He gulped and his face turned pale.

Joe looked at him worriedly, "Teeks?"

"Y-Yeah" he rasped, his lungs lacked oxygen as it seemed that he had simply forgotten how to breath.

Miko was so perfect, a mixture of Kari and him, innocence and love, hope and light.

"TK?!" Tai put his arm on his shoulder and shook him back to his senses, TK almost choked. At least he had remembered how to breath again.

"Who is that... other kid with Yama?" he asked as his knees went shaky.

Everyone hesitated and all eyes were again on Kari. There was silence for a while before Kari looked up into TK's eyes fearfully.

_She's scared of me..._ he reeled back in shock, _Kari is terrified of me. What have I done to deserve this? Have I ever given her any reason to be afraid? Have I ever given anyone any reason to be afraid of me?!_

He shook his head in disbelief, no he hadn't, and yet here was Kari, the very last person in the entire universe who he would or could ever hurt and she was scared of him pure and simple. It broke his heart.

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she said softly, "That's my son, Miko." She dropped his gaze and the atmosphere became charged as everyone waited for his response. Now all eyes were on him, all except the ones which he longed to look at him, those beautiful amber eyes which refused to face him.

"Miko..." he whispered tenderly, "and... and who's the father?" He regretted asking it as soon as the words had escaped his mouth. Kari flinched as if in physical pain and tears formed under her thick eyelashes. Also, if TK wasn't mistaken, she began to tremble slightly. He shouldn't have asked it as he already knew the answer, yet he wanted to hear it from her, that was all he asked. Yet it was too much, she looked terrified.

_I never meant to hurt you Kari... I just wanted to be there for you. I'm sorry._ He looked at her, willing her to look back at him. But she didn't, she kept her head down as if ashamed, the last thing TK wanted.

But before Kari could say anything Tai intervened. Big brother to the rescue, as always, thought TK. Tai left Kari's side and waltzed over to TK, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him away, he had decided he would spare his baby sister the pain of explaining and so he had decided to do it himself, even though it pained him to even think about it.

The other digidestined watched after them and circled around Kari comfortingly, except Sora who took this opportunity to slink off and be with Matt. Away from Kari and the whole distasteful scene.

But Kari was not going to shrink out of her responsibility, this was her job to tell TK not Tai's, she owed them both that much.

"Wait, Tai!" She called after them. Tai and TK spun around as she walked over and TK was delighted to see her looking directly at him. He tried to smile at her, to reassure her that it was all okay, but all he managed was a small upwards curve of his lips, which never reached anywhere near his eyes. He was just too nervous, his heart was beating like crazy and every step that Kari took towards them seemed to last an eternity.

Tai released TK from his grip and backed away a few steps to give his sister and TK some room. The other digidestined kept their distance too, but all of them watched intently even Matt and Sora from the playground.

"TK, its you." She whispered with a tremor to her voice, "You're the father, Miko is your son... Nozomiko - son of hope."

There was complete silence as everyone allowed this to sink in.

Then TK stepped towards Kari, the love of his life and smiled properly. "I know." He whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Kari allowed herself to be held by her best friend as she thought about what he had just said. He knew, he already knew, of course he had known! It was obvious to anyone when looking at little Miko that he was Takeru Takashi's child, you just couldn't miss the resemblance. He had just wanted to hear it from her, and to be honest she had just wanted to tell him, all this time she had been longing to tell him. She held him tighter as she felt tears fall down her face.

She had found her hope.

* * *

Miko watched as his mama clung to a handsome man, hugging him. Mama never hugged men, she said they were smelly. But obviously this man wasn't smelly as she clung to him for a very long time.

He felt a tug at his sleeve, little Aimi his new friend.

"Wan go play Miko?" She asked smiling happily, her dimples appearing.

Miko glanced at Matt, Uncle Matt, who was with another woman and didn't look like he wanted to play anymore - he was too interested in watching mama and the nice smelling man as they hugged. Oh well, him and Aimi could play together happily, he nodded.

"You wanna go on the slide again Aimi?" He asked taking her hand in his and leading her towards the big yellow slide which she seemed to love.

She nodded, "Yeth, lets go Miko!" She toddled along steadily and Miko helped her up the steps and then ran around to the front of the slide to catch her. She fell into his arms happily and clung to him as he helped her toddle around for another go.

He wondered why mama had never had any other children, he decided he wanted a little brother or sister, someone cute like Aimi. He would tell mama later.

* * *

When Sora approached Matt she was still frowning slightly. Matt was too interested in watching Kari and his brother though to notice. Eventually he turned to face her and managed a small smile. He still hadn't forgotten his old feelings for this beautiful woman and that made him feel akward. Sora smiled in return, but still looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked eventually, when he was sure that Sora was not going to be the one to speak first.

"Kari. I just can't _believe_ her and TK-" she stopped and sighed loudly.

"Join the club." Matt smiled wanly.

She glanced sideways at him for a second and turned slightly red, "I'm pregnant."

"What-?!" Matt's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he turned to stare at her. Talk about a crazy day...

_But why is she telling me this?_ He frowned. She knew how bad he was with... stuff.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She turned an even darker red and fiddled with her hair. She needed to tell someone about her situation, spill her heart out, and Matt seemed like the only one who would listen. There was always Tai, but he seemed too wrapped up in his silly baby sister and her melodrama to give a damn about her troubles. So she turned to Matt, her old love. "I was seeing this guy, a real jerk he was-"

"Why do you put yourself through that Sor?" Matt butted in sadly, "Why date a jerk, surely there must be guys out there that won't-"

"It doesn't matter why I dated him, Yama." she sighed.

_I dated him because he seemed to be so much like you and so much like Tai, and that's all I ever look for in guys anymore. But then I found that he wasn't like you at all, no one ever is and its breaking my heart because I still love you - both of you... I'm so confused!_

She carried on, "We're not together anymore," she glanced sideways at him to see if she could perhaps spot any reaction - relief maybe? "but when we had been together we... well I... I became pregnant." she ran her hands through her hair and her eyes filled up with tears, "and now I'm stuck with his baby Yama, and I don't know what to do."

_Wait,_ Matt thought, _she doesn't mean what I think she means does she?_

"You... You are going to keep it aren't you?" He asked anxiously.

"I-I... I don't know, Yama, I just don't know any more." Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she reached for his hand. He was suprised by this, but then shook it off and saw that she needed a friend so he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

They sat there hugging for a while before Matt cupped her chin in his palm and turned her to face him. "You know this anniversary was important right?"

She nodded slowly, gazing into his perfect blue eyes and feeling her heart beet faster once again with that same feeling she always had when around him - love.

"It was important for all of us." He sighed, "Take Kari and TK for example, they need each other, they've always needed each other yet neither one of them has had the guts to get in touch before this. The digi-anniversary brought them back together."

Again Sora nodded, gritting her teeth slightly but seeing that Matt was right.

"Now look at Mimi and Izzy, watch how their eyes sparkle around Joe, Kari, Tai and TK. They might have had each other all of this time, they are the lucky ones, but being in the company of us, the other six digidestined is still like a dream come true for them. Aimi too, see how she has immediately taken a shine to Miko, and she didn't even know who he was, they weren't introduced she just waltzed right up to him and suddenly they are great friends."

Sora nodded again, smiling slightly to see the two children as they played.

"And Joe, he might be a legend and a tycoon at work, but he goes home each night to a lonely flat, handsome as he's become and all. He's a lonely guy with no time to really make new, meaningful friendships. Yet look at him at this moment, a massive smile on his face as he watches TK and Kari and as he chats away to Izzy and Mimi, with Tai being silent but there. Can you see how important that is to him?"

Sora looked at Joe and then back at Matt, "Yes." she whispered.

"And Tai, Sora, Tai is over the moon to be back with the old gang. He nearly cried for joy when I rang him up to give him the idea, and this is Tai, Tai never cries."

Sora nodded as she watched Tai smiling happily at his sister and TK. He did look happy.

"And me, I've been on tour for too long, away from my home and the people who I care about. Do you know who it was that I really missed during those long nights on the road, the tiresome and lonely plane journeys and the screaming masses of fans?" Sora shook her head, "You, I've missed you and the rest of the digidestined none stop through the whole thing. Sure I had periods of missing other friends and family and stuff, but I got over that eventually. I just never stopped aching to get back to be with you guys again. So here I am and here we are."

He ran his hands through his wild, gorgeous hair and grinned, it was not often he spoke about himself and his feelings so easily. He had not really opened up to anyone in a while, but something about Sora had always made him feel safe with her even as a sullen, cold child back in the digital world. He had missed that.

"What about you?" He then asked.

"Me? well I'm pregnant with a child I don't even know if I wanna keep or not, I'm lonely, a sucker in love but other than that life's just peachy." She grimaced and Matt laughed.

Then he became serious and bit his nail nervously, "I don't mean to preach Sor, but I think you should keep the baby cause its the right thing to do."

She winced and scowled, "Yeah, I know what the right thing to do is Yamato."

"Then surely-?" He cut himself off there, not sure that he would be able to say what he wanted without offending his friend seriously.

Sora scowled harder narrowing her eyes, "Surely what?"

He squeemed and refused to make eye contact as he mumbled, "There can be no choice? It's obvious what to do?"

Sora suddenly jumped up, fresh tears in her eyes, "There's always a choice Yamato. I always have a choice! And you wouldn't be so complacent if you had walked a mile in my shoes. I can't believe you'd be so insensitive..." She stormed off leaving Matt to turn red in shame. He hadn't ever wanted to hurt her, yet he stood by his advice. It was never right to get rid of a child and he couldn't change that to please Sora.

He stood up and went after her, she needed him right now and he needed her. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

Miko watched as uncle Matt and the lady walked away, they looked unhappy. Miko frowned, he didn't like it when people were unhappy.

Then his face brightened up as he saw a bunch of people coming towards him, mama in the middle with that handsome man who had his arm about her waist. He ran up to her, Aimi following him closely, and grinned as he embraced mama in a big bear hug. The handsome man ruffled his hair and he looked up at him, smiling. He had warmed immediately to this man, and without thinking he gave him a hug too.

The man seemed taken aback, but very pleased as he hugged him back, tears forming in his eyes. Miko clung to him, feeling strangely safe in his arms.

* * *

Something stirred in that moment in the digital world, something powerful and unusual. Today had been a strange day for the eight digidestined digimon as they sunbathed on the beech where Agumon had first digivolved, appropriately now called Greymon beech. They talked about old times and enjoyed each others company, for today was their anniversary which for the last twelve years they had celebrated no matter what. But this anniversary was different, something was happenning.

The digimon had only felt these strange surges of power through out the world on a couple of occasions; the first being when the digidestined first arrived on File Island, that was the strongest, then once about six years ago (_AN when Miko was concieved_) and again nine months later (_When he was born_), then four years ago (_Aimi concieved_) and again nine months after that (_born_), and then six months ago (_Sora's baby concieved_) and then again today. All of today had felt funny, they couldn't describe it, the digimon just felt closer to their partners than they had in a long long time. But just a minute ago a shock wave had gone through the entire digital world almost as if a rift that had been there for the past few years, a rift that should never have occured but did, had been healed.

Patamon and Gatomon felt it especially, the rift between hope and light was again strong.

_The three were back together._

The three? But there should only be two - TK and Kari, Hope and Light. Where did this three come from?

Patamon looked worried, "Gato, did you just feel that?" he asked nervously.

"What?" the six other digidestined digimon asked, they too had felt something, but it was not as strong as what Gatomon and Patamon had felt.

"It was almost as if the rift between light and hope had once again been healed," mused Gatomon, "and the three were back together, that's what I felt. But I don't know what '_three_' means..."

Patamon nodded slowly, "Yeah, I wonder what's going on..."

Palmon and Tentomon exchanged glances.

"Er guys," Palmon suddenly said, "Me and Tentomon felt something similar three years ago, '_the three are back together_'. It was when that shock ripped through the digi-world," the other nodded, remembering, "and that was when we felt it. The three of Knowledge and Sincerity... But it made no sense."

"Something wierd is going on here..." Agumon said, "It just felt like the barrier between the two worlds was torn apart, did you feel that?"

Everyone nodded, "Just like when they came to File Island all those years ago..." Gabumon said dreamily, thinking of Matt his best friend.

"Yes, something is definitely up, and I think we'll know what it is soon enough," Gatomon said, purring slightly, hoping she might get the chance to once again see Kari. With all of these strange goings on anything was possible, and she missed Kari so much.

"Until then, lets eat!" Said Gomamon cheerfully, excited by these events, but still hungry.

Everyone agreed heartily and tucked into the food. Only Gatomon refrained from eating, she prefered to sit and think about Kari. She hoped her gut feeling was correct, as she had a very strong feeling that their advantures had not ended all those years ago, but were only just beginning.

_The time has come, a new age is dawning.  
The page of the chapter is finally turning to reveal a whole new destiny.  
The journey's not over. The tide is just coming._

Gatomon's fur stood on end, she could feel it drawing closer. Kari was coming.

* * *

The digidestined watched with tears in their eyes as Miko clung to TK. Matt turned to glance and smiled, before running on after Sora.

TK began to cry silently, tears streaming down his face. He had waited so long for this moment, to be reunited with Kari, and now he had got more than he had ever bargained for, a son. He now felt complete.

Mimi scooped Aimi up into her arms, Izzy put his arm around her and they smiled lovingly at each other.

Tai wrapped his arms around Kari and TK, part of their circle of family and sighed.

Joe stood by until Izzy dragged him into their circle, and Kari dragged Mimi and the others into their circle. In the end it was a great mass of digidestined and digidestined kids, all lovingly embracing each other. Except Matt and Sora. Kari winced at their abscence, sure it had something to do with her. But it did nothing to stop her from enjoying all that she had now, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, little Aimi, Tai, Miko and TK.

TK... the love of her life who she had lost for so long but who she now held in her arms.

But had she ever really lost him? She remembered back to their friends forever pact all those years ago, something he had said.

_"Hey, why don't we make a best friends forever pact then? I did this with Patamon, only then it was a partners forever pact, and it just means that we'll be together forever and best friends always. No matter what. D'you wanna? Please Kari?" He took her hands in his as she sat up, she was smiling too._

_"Yeah, great! I never wanna loose you TK, and this way I never will."_

_"You never could anyway."_

The memory was still fresh in her mind after all these years.

_"I never wanna loose you TK, and this way I never will."_

_"You never could anyway."_

She could never loose TK, because he was a part of her.

Even when she had ran away from him she had still never lost him, he had given himself to her in the form of Miko, who everyday reminded her more and more of him. She had never ever lost her TK and she never would, she knew this now.

_"You never could anyway."_

No, TK had been right. She could never loose him, he was hers and she was his. They had always been close, but she now realised that it was more than that, they were intertwined, their lives, their friends, their destinies. Their love. They could not escape each other because they were connected too tightly. They were soul mates. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes too as she stood there surrounded by the digidestined children (Except Sora and Matt) who she had always loved as family. They were a team, now and forever.

The digidestined, together forever.

And their digimon, who they would never forget.

A team.

A group of people who had braved everything together, who had worked together to overcome evil and suceeded. Who had learnt so much from each others strengths and weaknesses and complimented each other perfectly. The best friends the world had every known.

And it was as she stood there surrounded by their love and friendship that she truely realised how much they had always meant to her.

* * *

Matt caught up with Sora finally, they were both panting slightly.

"Get away from me Matt, I don't need to be told that what I'm doing is wrong, don't you understand?" Sora cried between breaths.

"I know," he soothed, "don't you get what I was trying to say with all of that stuff before?"

She turned to face him, breathing heavily, "What?"

She gave him a _this better be good_ glare.

"The whole timing of this anniversary," he explained, "was just at the right time for each and every one of us. We all need each other now more than ever, you included Sor."

She glanced at him, not saying anything, waiting for him to continue.

"What I mean," he said, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes sincerely, "Is we can help. You should never have to carry the burden of this child on your own, and you never will. We are always gonna be there for you, and you can count on us to be there for you with this child. That's what friends are for."

She relaxed slightly, hope shone in her eyes. But then she remembered how coldly she'd treated Kari, the young girl who'd had the guts to give birth to a child on her own at such a young age, and cringed. She'd been so harsh and judgemental when she should have been in awe of her. She remembered how well looked after the child had been, how polite and helpful to little Aimi. So well brought up. By Kari, on her own.

"I..I treated Kari horribly," she admitted to Matt, "I wouldn't deserve their help."

Matt was shocked by the knowledge that Sora could have treated anybody horribly, letalone Kari. But she was wrong.

"You're our friend Sora, and sometimes friends fall out." he felt her stiffen, "But when push comes to shove friends are always there for each other, no matter what. And true friends forgive each other. And let me tell you something, Kari is a true friend, your true friend. She'll understand and she'll put it past her, just you watch. So just go and apologise to her and put it behind you, then tell them about the baby and watch as they all jump at the chance to help - especially Tai."

Sora smiled up at him, he was right. She nodded and walked back to where the other digidestined had been when she ran away. She would apologise to Kari and mean it - that was the important thing. As she walked she felt Matt's arm around her shoulders, and smiled happily. Life was looking up.

* * *

As the six digidestined and their children broke the embrace they saw two figures walk towards them, Sora and Matt.

TK smiled to see Matt's arm around Sora, and Tai flinched, but smiled through it anyway. These were both his best friends, he reminded himself.

Kari blushed and looked down as Sora headed straight for her.

"May I have a word with you Kari?" Sora asked quietly, smiling genuinely. Kari nodded and they walked off together.

"W-what's wrong Sora?" Kari asked nervously once they were out of earshot of the others.

Sora dropped her smile and took the younger girls hands in hers, looking into her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry Kari, I acted terribly when I found out you were a mother, I was cold and judgemental when I should have been admiring and thrilled for your gift of a child, and your success as a mum."

Kari looked taken aback, she hadn't expected this.

"Sor," she said happily, "you don't need to apologise, your response was perfectly normal. I was an idiot to get pregnant so young. It was irresponsible and unfair on everyone, especailly Miko. Please don't think I hold it against you..."

Sora smiled affectionately, Kari hadn't changed a bit. "Oh Kari," she said, hugging the younger girl, "you have done nothing wrong, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. That little boy is all the proof anyone needs of that."

Kari blushed and hugged Sora back. "Yes, Miko is an amazing child..." she whispered tenderly.

"And you are an amazing mother." Sora grinned, breaking the hug.

Then Sora bit her lip nervously, fidgetting with her hair. "What's wrong Sor?" Kari asked concerned.

Sora looked at her and smiled slightly, "I have a favour to ask of you Kari."

"Ask ahead."

"Would you... Is there any chance... Could you be... Perhaps... The God mother to my baby?"

Kari gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "Oh Sora! I'd be honoured!" She leapt about and threw her arms around Sora excitedly, Sora danced around with her and laughed happily.

When they had finished Sora said "Now I just need to ask Mimi too. And then the rest of the digidestined guys, I'm hoping they would be God fathers!"

Kari nodded enthusiastically "Yes, Mimi will make a brilliant God mother, and I'm sure the guys will love it too, I can just see Tai and Matt now..." they both giggled. "When's the baby due?"

Sora thought for a second before replying "December... The nineth I think."

"Are you excited?" Kari asked, her face glowing.

Sora hesitated before saying, "Yes. Yes I am." She too smiled and her face glowed with happiness.

Kari took her by the hand and led her back to the others, smiling crazily.

Sora grinned at everyone sheepishly before asking Mimi the same question.

"Meems, I just asked Kari to be the God mother to my child and I was wondering if you would do me the same honour?"

Mimi squeeled in delight, giving little Aimi to Izzy while the three excited girls danced around. "Yes Sora! Of course! I'd love to!"

"And guys? Would you all do me the honour of being the child's God fathers?" She asked smiling around at the familiar faces.

"Cool, sure!" They all agreed and Mimi and Kari grabbed Sora up in a whirlwind of excitement.

Matt looked at her happily. She had chosen to do what was right and she would have all of the help that she needed, he would see to that. They all would.

* * *

_**Sorry that nothing much really happened in this chapter guys, more is yet to come.**_

Okay so I went for _**Aero Angemon**_'s idea of having something happen in the digital world...  
a new adventure

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, judging by the positive reviews I have recieved I would say you are  
But remember I need all opinions, so even if you don't like bits of it, or ALL of it, please tell me as your opinions are important and valuable to me as a writer. I appreciate criticisms, especially with ways to improve.

**_But I do love all the praise - yes I do!! I never thought I'd get such a great reaction  
So again, thankyou all who have reviewed, your are all amazing._**

**_xXx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

Sora had not been this happy in a long, long time, she finally appreciated the value of true friendship, even after all of these years. And as she stood in the centre of these nine people (not including herself, but still including Miko and Aimi) she felt more relaxed and able to be herself than she had at any other point during these last eight years, maybe even longer.

Kari grabbed her arm excitedly, "So, any idea what you'll call them? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Sora had no idea, but smiled. "I haven't gone for a test yet," she glanced at Matt briefly, "I had a reason not to want to know. But I'm curious now and I might go later tonight, then I'll call you and we can go through names." She grinned and spoke louder, "Ideas people, give me some ideas!"

"Well..." Mimi pursed her lips together thoughtfully, then she caught sight of Sora's crest around her neck and smiled. "Aiko, it's a boy's or girl's name and it means '_Love Child_'."

Sora nodded happily, it sounded promising with such a great meaning. Yet it didn't have such a nice ring to it and if it wasn't for the meaning she wouldn't think twice about it. Meaning was important, yet she still wanted a name which she liked in itself.

Tai grinned and looked at Sora confidently, "How about Ciel," he said, "It's French - the language of Love - and it means 'Sky' just the same as 'Sora' only in a different language."

Sora gasped slightly, it was perfect! "Ciel..." she whispered, "Oh Tai, I love it!" She threw her arms around him and laughed loudly, like she hadn't done in a long time. Just laughing for sheer joy.

Tai held her close and smiled.

"Ciel..." Mimi pouted, then nodded smiling, "I approve!"

"Oh hark! The almighty Godmother-to-be approves!" Smiled TK teasingly.

Mimi hit him playfully on the arm with her handbag. Mimi was living proof that a fashion accessory had multiple uses...

Matt nodded, glad to watch how things played out.

_This is just the way it should be, friends joking around and stepping in to help Sora with this baby_ he thought contentedly.

Kari grinned, "Ciel, hmmm... Sounds very foreign and interesting. I love it."

This was followed by more agreement, and it was settled. Sora's child was to be called Ciel.

Sora blushed, "You know, you guys have made me actually look forward to this pregnancy and having this baby. Before I was dreading it..."

"I know what you mean," Kari spoke quietly, "But I can tell you will absolute certainity that it's worth it in the end." She held Miko close to her and he snuggled into her arms, grinning.

Sora watched and bit her lip, thinking of what she had discussed with Matt earlier... The choice she had claimed to be able to make. Now she knew that it would never have come to that - could never have come to that. She would never have the heart to destroy her own child, and for that she thanked God.

It would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

Joe interupted her thoughts, "So, to celebrate the occasion, should we go eat?"

Everyone agreed happily, let the Digi-Anniversary begin!

TK grinned at Sora, "I reckon we go to that new _French_ resteraunt in town, it just seems topical."

"Yeah, baby's first digi-destined initiation meal, lets go continental!" Tai chirped, still with an arm around Sora loosely.

Mimi pulled a face, "Don't they eat _frogs_? And _snails_?"

Izzy laughed and stroked a strand of hair off her face affectionately, "It's very fashionable dear, as you know. French is, so I'm told by a certain Mrs Izumi herself, the height of fashion, and so, therefore, is their food."

Her face lit up, "Of course! French it is! What are we waiting for people?"

Joe and Izzy shared a glance and rolled their eyes fondly.

* * *

A stick thin, sour faced lady came towards them as they waited in the resteraunt to be seated.

"Table for ten?" She enquired, grimacing at the children.

"Yeah," said Tai casually, "Round if possible..." They wanted to be able to talk easily.

She pursed her lips together, "I'll see what I can do." She didn't look very enthusiastic. "Names please?"

Izzy stepped forward, "Koushiro Izumi."

She chocked, staring at him with eyes popping out of their sockets, "_The_ Koushiro Izumi?" She asked.

"One and only," he replied calmly, humour in his eyes as his friends watched with interest.

Mimi then stepped forward too, clutching Aimi to her protectively, "Mimi Izumi."

The waitress then turned to stare adoringly at Mimi, the fashion idol of the world. "M-M... Mimi Izumi?" She stammered, "Of course, of course. I appologise, I did not recognise you, so stupid of me... A table for ten, round... Let me check." She hardly bothered to look around before piping up, "YES! Here, right over here, follow me."

Mimi supressed a giggle and Tai laid a hand on hers and Izzy's shoulders, "Nice one guys," he chuckled quietly.

"Talk about making a scene," Matt grinned.

Mimi turned to him and stuck out her tongue, grinning.

"You enjoyed that," Matt accused laughing, when the waitress finally hurried off after getting their orders.

"Well..." Mimi smiled mischievously, twisting her silky hair around a finger, "A girls gotta have some entertainment..."

Everyone laughed, Izzy planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek and she blushed happily.

Mimi and Izzy were famous as being Japan's richest and most successful couple in the computing and fashion world. Their names were recognised globally and there was no public resteraunt or venue which they could not gain access to just by saying their names. The name 'Izumi' was a household name and worth billions of pounds - sterling. A heck of a lot of yen.

If anyone had been star spotting then the digidestined table would have been a goldmine of successful people. The most well known would be the Izumi's, Izzy and Mimi.

Next you would notice Yamato, the lead singer of the famous band The Teenage Wolves, hard to miss after all, as he had graced the cover of teen magazines hottest lists daily, as well as been on the British show Top Gear, a true sign of his celebrity status, and modelled various outfits and fragrances. He was a true Japanese A lister and flocked by fan girls where ever he went.

Then there was TK, the internationally reknowned author of their digimon adventures, (as famous as J K Rowling, imagine) whose drop dead gorgeous good looks had also made him a celebrity and a national favorite.

Tai was nationally quite successful at soccer, and if you knew the sport well enough you would recognise him immediately as he was a top league player in Japan. He had never yet played away in another country, but he was hoping to this next season.

Sora had once came fifth in the women's tennis final of the world, but tennis is not such a highly watched sport and although people would recognise her, they would not be able to place a name to her unless they were a true tennis fanatic. She was due to play at Wimbledon soon though, and then she would become more famous.

Joe was famous in his own little way too, as Kid Surgery was known as the best in Asia and people would fly from all over to be cured by him. He would treat famous, rich and important patients all of the time who would insist on his specialist treatment. But his face was not well known, only his reputation.

Kari was the only one who was a Jane Doe to society, a nobody. They had all made something of their lives, but in different ways, Kari was a mother, the most important career of all. And the most fulfilling.

They all grinned at each other as they noticed people beginning to stare at them.

Kari giggled, "You can't take you guys anywhere, look at the fuss you're making, all these people staring and that waitress flustered like that."

Mimi chuckled, "Well hun, the price of being so damn fabulous."

They were all laughing, happy to be in each other's company when they noticed something strange. Or rather they felt it. It was like something was ripping open, a barrier was breaking.

Love, Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope and Light.

The crests began to glow one by one.

"Wh-wha?" Aimi looked around the table wide eyed and clung onto her mum for dear life, "Mummy..."

Miko said nothing but reached for his mother's hand, and TK's too. TK was the closest other adult, and for Miko in that moment it just felt natural. TK squeezed his hand reassuringly, touched that he would come to him as well as his mother for comfort.

The eight adults knew instinctively what was going on here, and they smiled. They were to return to the digital world once more.

The glow of the crests became blinding, engulfing them all in a warm sensation before they all lost conciousness. The last thing they collectively remembered was a feeling a joy in there hearts.

_They were going home..._

* * *

The eight adults and two children opened their eyes to find themselves in a place wholey familiar to all but two of them.

"We... We're back?" Kari asked to no one in particular as she gazed around her. Tears of joy and raw emotion coarsed down her cheeks, and when she looked around she saw the same tears on everyone else's cheeks - except Miko and Aimi's.

"We're home..." said Matt quietly.

"Palmon?" Mimi called hopefully, crying yet smiling blissfully, "Palmon, are you there?"

"Tentomon?"

"Gatomon?"

"Patamon?"

"Agumon?"

"Gomamon?"

"Biyomon?"

"G-G... Gabumon?" Matt stammered desperately.

They all walked around calling their digimon, searching frantically in the near by bushes and trees. Nothing.

"Mama?" Miko tugged at Kari's sleeve, "Mama who are you all shouting?"

"Our best friends," she said softly, "Our digimon."

Miko's eyes lit up at the mention of digimon, and he helped Kari by calling out for Gatomon - whoever that was - too.

Suddenly there was a response cry, "TK?" and a little winged hampster like creature came flying over the bushes and trees to where they were calling from. "TK is that really you?!"

TK ran up to his partner and Patamon flew into him excitedly, clutching onto him as if he would never let him go.

"Patamon..." TK whispered into his partner's wings as he wrapped his arms around him, once more together after much too long.

Fresh tears sprung up in the digidestined's eyes at this scene, before they began frantically searching for their own partner again, if Patamon was near by the others must be too...

Patamon sat up and looked into his partners eyes, his older, wiser face and burst out crying.

This set TK off.

"Don't cry TK, you'll make me cry..." Patamon sobbed hysterically.

"Well I'm only crying because you're crying..." TK hiccupped.

Then they both realised that these had been the last words they had truly spoke to each other the last time TK had been in the digital world, and they laughed.

Once Patamon had recovered he turned to face the other digidestined. "Follow me guys, I'll take you to everybody."

Patamon flew ahead and everyone ran after him, Miko and Aimi following their parents and clinging to them nervously in this strange new place.

They were lead to a beach and they realised that this was the beech where Agumon had first digivolved. They were about to say this when they fell silent, gazing ahead of them with jaws wide open. For there, in front of them were their digimon.

Everyone on the beech blinked, and time seemed to stop for an eternity.

Then they rushed to each other, digimon running to human, human leaping over to digimon, tears flying every which way.

The digimon and digidestined were back, reunited.

And the story was only just beginning.

* * *

**Okay, I dunno whether to finish this here and start a sequel or carry this on as the same story...**

**Either way I'm only just getting started **

**I do hope that you have liked this story, and I must again thank all those who reviewed, especially those who reviewed every chapter and gave advice and support. You know who you are.**

**Aero Angemon and Abnoxiousblonde, you have both been my inspiration as you liked this fic from the beginning, so cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

Miko watched in awe as these creatures, the digimon who he had heard so much about, embraced the digidestined.

There were tears and gasps and hugs everywhere he turned; Mama and a beautiful cat... Gatomon mama had called her, then there was uncle TK, _his dadda-?,_ and the flying hampster... Patamon, uncle Tai and the orange dinosaur, Agumon all hugging and crying and talking quickly.

Uncle Matt sat down with a blue dog, just staring at him as if he were a dream, grinning from ear to ear.. Gabumon the dog was called, uncle Izzy stood next to a red bug with tears in his eyes as the bug threw himself into uncle Izzy's arms, the bug was called... oh he could remember... Tentomon, that's it. Uncle Izzy and Tentomon, he'd got it right, Miko smiled. Uncle Joe and a little seal ran to each other and the seal leapt into uncle Joe's arms, and was swung around giggling, the seal was called Gomamon and was a very cheerful digimon, one of the only ones not crying. Joe was crying though, holding Gomamon close and smiling madly through his tears, how odd, tears and smiles.

Mimi and Sora were both jumping up and down with their digimon, Palmon and Biyomon - a plant and a bird - and chattering excitedly like little girls again, tears running down their faces as they clung to each other.

It was a very odd scene and Miko was overawed.

He walked away from his mama and towards Aimi, who seemed much more confused than he was, perhaps she had never heard about digimon? He stood next to her and reached out to hold her hand, just to let her know there was someone watching out for her as her parents and all of the other adults had their reunion with the digimon. So she knew that someone else was feeling as nervous about this new place as she was.

"Miko?" Aimi asked looking up at him, "Where is we?"

"In the digital world, some place far away from home but some place nice." He smiled at her reassuringly, "Mama told me all about it, its where my mama met your mama and dadda and they all saved the whole world."

"B-But who is they?" she asked nervously pointing to the digimon.

"They're digimon, mama's and your mama's and dadda's best friends. Like pets but better, they talk and protect everyone."

"Oh," she said, watching as the adults and digimon reunited, "and they is our friends?"

"Yup, best friends." Miko nodded enthusiastically.

"Then why don't we get hug?" she pouted watching her parents and the other adults get all the attention and ignore them, something she was not at all used to.

Miko shrugged, "they don't know us."

Aimi frowned, "but you say they our best friends, they _should_ know us."

"Well we hafta say 'hiya' to them first, else they'll never know us. Then, when we've said 'hiya', we'll be friends." He explained carefully.

"Oh, okay." Aimi said. She toddled up to Mimi and tugged her kimono, "Mama can I say 'hiya' to digimon?" she asked pointing to Palmon hopefully.

Palmon looked at Mimi in suprise, "Mama?" she quizzed.

Mimi broke into a huge proud grin, "Palmon, this is my daughter Aimi. Aimi this is my best friend and digimon Palmon."

Aimi shone her most charming grin and bowed her head slightly, "'Iya Palmon."

"Mimi I had no idea, oh look at her she's so adorable!" Palmon gushed, she clapped her hands and danced around excitedly, "Hiya Aimi! How old are you then sweetheart?"

Aimi concentrated hard trying to remember how old she was, "Nine." she eventually decided grinning. Palmon looked shocked and Mimi laughed at her daughter's mistake happily.

"No, darling, you aren't nine yet, how old are you?" She asked grinning as all the other digidestined and digimon stopped to listen, charmed by Mimi's adorable child.

"I _am_ nine, look mama," she insisted, holding three fingers up and pointing to each in turn, counting with huge concentraition etched on her little face, "One... Eight... Nine. See mama? I'm nine."

Izzy shook his head smiling lovingly and walked over to correct his daughter. He pointed to each of her fingers for her, counting them off slowly, "One.. Two.. Three, see baby? You're three. One, two, three."

Aimi looked back at Palmon and grinned again, "I'm three." she declared happily, "See, one.. two... three!" She giggled loudly, holding her three fingers in the air and Palmon grinned.

"Three's a big number," Palmon said.

"Uh huh!" Aimi agreed happily, "Real big, just like me!" Then she leant in close and whispered to Palmon's ear, "But I'm bigger than three 'cause I'm nearly _four_!"

"Wow," Palmon exclaimed "Four?!"

"Yup." Aimi said proudly.

Then Tentomon flew over, hovering next to Izzy. Izzy looked up to him and said "Tentomon I want you to meet my beautiful daughter Aimi, Aimi this is my digimon and best friend Tentomon." Izzy beamed with pride.

Tentomon, Palmon and the other digimon looked shocked, "But, Izzy... Mimi said this was her daughter." Tentomon said nervously.

Mimi nodded and Izzy looked confused as to why this might mean he wasn't the father.

"She is our daughter Tentomon, mine and Izzy's." Mimi explained smiling broadly at the digimon.

Tentomon raised an eyebrow, "You two are.. married?"

"Yes, why? You sound suprised." Izzy asked his partner crossing his arms as he waited for an explanation for Tentomon's confusion.

"Well... erm.. Suprise could be one way of putting it..." Tentomon mumbled exchanging amused glances with Palmon.

Palmon broke into a broad grin, "Don't tell me you don't remember the labrinth ruins, where Mimi stormed off with Tentomon because Izzy was too wrapped up with his computer?" She giggled at the memory.

Mimi and Izzy blushed.

"Or the time she went in a strop with you for saying you didn't like pink." Tentomon chipped in.

"Or the constant bickering between the two of you..." Palmon laughed fondly as she remembered their old adventures, and all the little moments that now sprung to mind.

Tentomon smiled and raised an eyebrow towards Mimi, "The fact he drove you insane Mimes..."

Mimi giggled fondly and brushed Izzy's cheek with her hand.

"The disagreements, the arguements, the time you threatened to throw his laptop into the river and he didn't sleep a wink that whole night out of paranoia. Gosh Mimes, between you and Izzy we never got a moments peace!" Palmon rolled her eyes dramatically.

"And now you're married?!" Tentomon asked increduously, "Surely you can see why we might be a bit... suprised?"

Izzy and Mimi looked at each other and grinned sheepishly, remembering their often tempermental relationship in the digital world.

"I conceed your point Tentomon," Izzy nodded briefly, "but Mimi and I have been in love for as long as I can remember, in fact, if I recall correctly I believe I actually loved her back then in the digital world.This was the reason for my relationship with her as I did not know how to act around her." He admitted blushing deeply.

Mimi looked at her husband.

"You loved me in the digital world?" She asked, eyes sparkling. "Through all of that, my tantrums and dramas, my whining and self centred attitude you still cared for me?"

Izzy looked down uncomfortably and said nothing.

Palmon sighed happily, "True love!"

"Koushiro Izumi I love you!" Mimi shrieked as she leapt into his arms and kissed his forehead, "And I think I always have!"

Izzy turned even redder and held her close, counting his blessing that he had such an amazing wife and love of his life.

Palmon hugged Tentomon in excitement and Tentomon sweatdropped at the whole scene, trying his hardest to stop from smiling. He wasn't a sappy bug, but deep down he had to admit that Izzy's happiness and love had touched him and he was thrilled for his partner, _Way to go Izzy!_

Once the moment was over and Mimi and Palmon were back to their former gossiping about Aimi and times gone by, Izzy tugged at his shirt self conciously and tried to compose himself. He was still somewhat uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but he supposed he had nothing to worry about in the company of the digidestined and especially Tentomon.

He looked up at the bug hovering at his side and a brief pain tugged at his heart. He had missed Tentomon so much these long years since their adventures, much more than he would want to admit. Tentomon noticed him staring and smiled, "What is it Izzy, you've got your concentration face on."

Izzy grinned, "Have I? Oh, well its nothing..."

"Go on Izzy, I can tell when you're lying you know." Tentomon probed.

Izzy fidgetted with his fingers and looked down, he hated being put on the spot like this as he could never come up with the right way to express his feelings on such... sentimental matters. Yet he wanted to tell Tentomon everything, all that he had done since they last spoke, all he had achieved, failed at and learnt. But most of all he wanted to tell his best friend how much he had missed him, how often he had thought about him, wondering what he was doing and if he was okay.

"I-I tried to..." He sighed sadly, "I tried to find a way back." He finally admitted. His main failure, the biggest regret and pain of his life. The one thing he wanted so badly and he could never work out how to achieve it, how to get back to the digital world.

Tentomon looked quizzical, "Back here?"

Izzy nodded, "For years, it was all I ever thought about. I wanted to get back to see you just once more. But I failed, I could never figure out how to... it was just too complicated Tentomon, and I just wasn't clever enough." He scowled, he had always blamed himself, though Mimi said that it was impossible, and impossible for a reason - to protect the digital world. She was most likely right, but Izzy never could accept impossible for an answer and it had drove him mad with the possibilities - so close he could feel the solution, yet none ever came. "I missed you... you were all I ever thought about but I could never find a way to get back to you."

Tentomon looked confused, "But Izzy... you're here now."

"Yes, although I have no idea how.. or even why. But you're right, here I am - here we are, the digidestined - and most importantly here _you_ are. Tentomon I can't even find the words to describe the pain which your absence has caused me..." Tears threatened to flow as he struggled not to loose his composure, but it was all becoming too much. The raw pain of loosing his best friend was being healed, yet bringing to the surface all of the emotions supressed within and Izzy never was at ease with emotions. Their unpredictability frightened him.

Tentomon smiled happily at his friend, "'I've missed you' would do just perfectly."

Izzy laughed, relieved by Tentomon's easy attitude, "Yes of course, perfect. I have missed you Tentomon. Lots."

Tentomon gave him a big hug and Izzy was suspicious that he heard a faint sniffle as Tentomon said quietly, "I missed you too Izzy. Lots."

* * *

Gatomon lay curled up on the grass next to Kari and felt the repeated need to pinch herself, could this actually be happening? The two of them had been quite quiet, they just sat together and took in all of the subtle differences which the years had brought to each.

Gatomon had the biggest shock, seeing Kari so grown up, so changed in so many ways, less innocent and dependant on the other digidestined. Yet she knew that at heart she was still the same Kari, still sweet, caring and pure, there was no edge to her, no hardness. She was still the little girl Gatomon had known and loved at the core, she had just grown up - and Gatomon had missed it all.

Yet there were also subtle changes in Gatomon, she was less distant from the other digimon, especially Patamon, and her 'edge' had softened slightly. She still had that determined glint in her eyes from years of being Myotismon's servant, and the extra maturity of a champion level digimon, but she had softened with the years in the company of the digidestined digimon in a world of peace.

In this new digital world there had been no need for warriors, and so the digidestined digimon had all become much softer, enjoying their time of fun and relaxation, and this change had been most evident in Gatomon.

"You look happy Gatomon," Kari said eventually, smiling at her best friend.

Gatomon stretched her limbs and smiled back, "I have been, the only thing missing from our perfect world was you."

Kari nodded, "I know what you mean, I've thought of you constantly. Without you and the digidestined my life was empty."

Gatomon raised an eyebrow, "You didn't stay with the other kids?"

"No," she admitted sadly, "We all grew apart, seperate ways and seperate lives."

Gatomon shook her head slowly in disbelief, "I can't imagine..." she whispered, "the other digimon have been the only thing keeping me sain all these years Kar, without them there for me I don't know what I'd have done. Especially Patamon," she smiled to herself, blushing "he's been there for me whenever I needed someone, you know?"

Kari nodded, remembering how she and TK had been, a long time ago. She was so glad that Gatomon and Patamon had had that sort of relationship, they deserved it and they had always been so close... it made sense.

"I want to say thank you, Gatomon," Kari suddenly said.

Gatomon looked up, uncertain, "What for Kari?" she asked.

"Well," she answered, "When I was younger I always had TK and Tai and the others to turn to, like in the way you had Patamon. But when we all went our different ways I lost them," she sighed, "but even when I had no one, I still had you." She looked at her digimon, tears glistening in her eyes, "You were always there for me, and it was you who got me through these last few years especially. Whenever I felt like giving up I would always be reminded of your fierce determination, your spirit and the fact that you never gave up on me, and whenever I thought of you things didn't seem so... hard, you know?" She paused and bit her lip, "So anyway, thankyou for never giving up on me and for always being there." She smiled brightly, wiping away traces of tears in her eyes and Gatomon realised at that moment how hard her partner had had it these past years.

"You're welcome," she said sadly, "I just wish I could have done more."

Kari laughed, "Me too. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah." Gatomon nodded, "I missed you too Kar."

They fell into silence again, glad to be together once more, just like old times.

* * *

Miko had left Aimi with her parents where she was happy to be the centre of attention. He snuck off from the group and went to explore this amazing world he had heard so much about. Where should he go first, File Island? Primary village? Yes, primary village sounded good, perhaps he would get his own digimon friend there... Maybe?

He walked over the grassy hills and smiled, what a beautiful place this was, even nicer than mama had said. It was so big too, he walked and walked and walked and yet all he could see was the same beautiful grass, with the same perfect clouds and the same joyful sun. Surely the whole of the world wasn't grassy hills? No, he had come from the beech so there must be other beaches too if they were on an island... perhaps they actually were on File Island?

He couldn't remember what mama had told him about the geographythough, he had been more interested in the actual digimon and their adventures together. But he was sure that if he carried on walking he would find somewhere interesting, perhaps find his own adventure?

Adventures. Yes, now Miko could have his own adventures! Perhaps, if all went to plan, adventures with his own digimon friend too. He kept walking.

Hours went by, his legs became tired, beyond tired and he wanted to rest. But he wanted a digimon more and he could swear he saw a change of scenery just ahead... Just a few minutes away... It looked like a market place, very sandy with lots of beige tents everywhere and he could hear faint voices as he made his way slowly.

He was no longer in a meadow of grass, he had left the grass long ago and was now trudging through sand, dune after dune. He had left the perfect clouds behind long ago and the joyful sun was now beating down on him angrily, he desperately needed a drink. He wanted his mama...

He stumbled on, he would not give up now that he was so close to the market place, perhaps someone would give him a drink? His mouth felt like he had eaten a packet of cotton wool. Yuck. He wanted water.

He fell to the ground, why did he ever leave mama? This adventure was no fun at all...

His eyes lost focus but then he saw an image approach him, a digimon?! Miko tried to get up but he wasn't strong enough. The digimon came closer and he could make out his features, a rabbit - or hare - digimon, grey, with a nasty scar.

Gazimon, Miko recognised him.

The Gazimon stared at Miko and Miko could hear his voice faintly. Very faintly. "A human?" It asked in disbelief.

Then Miko blacked out and remembered no more.

* * *

TK and Patmon stared at each other, studying each other carefully. After their excited reunion they had quietened and now they just sat and stared. They had both changed so much.

"You've grown up." Patamon stated eventually.

TK smiled sadly, "Yeah, I have. It's been a long time Pata."

"Thirteen years." Patamon said bitterly.

TK nodded, "Thirteen too long."

They were quiet again. TK cleard his throat, "You know I've never stopped thinking about you." He blushed foolishly, reminding Patamon of the child he used to be.

Patamon looked at TK and saw that they both had stubborn tear traces in their eyes, "I know." He said, "Because I never stopped thinking about you, wondering what you were doing, what you were like, I've missed you so much Teeks."

TK laughed, chocking back tears, "Me too."

Patamon sighed, "I've grown up too, thirteen years is a long time."

"Yeah."

"Gatomon and me, well we..." Patamon blushed and grinned sheepishly.

TK's eyes lit up, "Really, you and Gatomon?"

Patamon nodded smiling at his partner.

TK laughed, "Good for you Pata! An older lady too," he winked.

Patamon chuckled, "Yeah."

They smiled at each other for a minute before Patamon spoke again, "How about you...?"

TK bit his lip, "How long do you have?" He asked smiling slightly.

Patamon perched on his hair, made himself comfy and then said "As long as you need, I could stay up here forever!"

TK laughed and began to explain about him and Kari.

* * *

Gatomon stretched out and purred, "Miko huh?"

Kari nodded, she had just spent the last hour with Gatomon telling her all about her son, about her and TK and about everything she had missed in the last thirteen years.

"Nice name," she said approvingly, "can I meet him then?"

Kari laughed, "Of course, I'll just get him."

They got up and Kari stretched her legs, ridding herself of the pins and needles. "Miko... Miko where are you?" she called loudly. "Gatomon wants to say hi... Miko?"

Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

Kari looked around, "Perhaps he's with TK, or Tai... or Matt?" She said worriedly.

Gatomon nodded, "I'll ask Matt, you ask Tai, I think they're with the rest of the digidestined."

Kari smiled, "Thanks Gato, lets go."

* * *

"And he looks exactly like you?" Patamon asked.

"Like I used to yeah," TK said, "Only I think he's much more adorable!"

Patamon smiled, "I can't wait to meet him-"

"TK!?"

TK spun around to see all of the digidestined and Aimi running towards him. One look into Kari's terrofied eyes and his whole world ceased. Without being told he knew that there was something wrong and that it had something to do with Miko.

_No... Please no_

"TK please say Miko is with you." Tai demanded, pale and panicked.

TK slowly shook his head and Kari's sob cut right through him.

"Where is he?" She demanded, "Where's my baby?!"

"I-I don't know..." He stammered. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**_"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru_**

* * *

The whole world was a blur, shapes and colours moulded together in one big blob. Miko's throat stung and he was desperate for a drink, but what he wanted more was his mama, where was she?

_Mama...?_

Then he remembered, his adventure. He had left mama and the rest of the digidestined to go alone in search of his own digimon. Great, what a genius plan.

_Now what?_

He tried to prop himself up and get his bearings but his head swam and he just couldn't manage it. He was so weak, and he was beginning to get scared. Where was he? Where was mama?

He tried to open his eyes properly, to focus them on what was around him. The room came into focus - room? last he knew he had been in a desert. He had a bad feeling about this.

He looked about him and saw that in this room there were three digimon standing near a door, backs turned to him talking quietly. If he didn't know better he'd say from their positions and body language that they were guarding him... but that was silly, why would strange digimon be guarding him?!

He gulped to clear his throat of the bunged up feeling and regretted it immediately, his throat now burned and his eyes watered. But even worse, the noise of the gulp alerted the digimon at the door of the fact he was no longer unconcious, they spun around. Uh oh.

He recognised them, there was a Gazimon - possibly the one he had seen before blacking out, a Mushroomon and a Wormmon.

"It's awake?" Wormmon seemed panicky.

"Good diagnosis Doc," Gazimon mumbled sarcastically, looking at Miko who was now wide eyed and confused. Mushroomon shot the sulky rabbit a glare and he immediately stopped himself from making any further comments.

"What shall we do with him?" Wormmon asked nervously.

Mushroomon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Its an 'it', not 'him' Wormmon, and we'll await orders like we were told."

Wormmon looked at Miko closely, "It looks awfully like a 'him' to me sir..."

"Button it worm!" Mushroomon lost patience and waved his arms in annoyance at this analysis. "All we need to do is guard it until the Master gets here, is that too difficult for you two to understand?" He narrowed his eyes daring Wormmon to protest. Wormmon shook his head.

Miko paled, they were guarding him, and they called him 'it' - never a good sign - and this 'Master' sounded creepy. What had he got himself into this time? True he had wanted an adventure, but this wasn't quite what he had in mind...

"Look I found him, so lets get one thing straight here fungus head," Gazimon growled, pointing a finger at Mushroomon, "any rewards for this thing are mine, any credit mine-"

"And any punishment, yours?" Mushroomon smiled smugly.

Gazimon's eyes narrowed, "Punishment? Why would His Lordship punish me for this discovery?"

Mushroomon sighed casually, "Well, humans are a real threat to His blossoming plans to rule the digital world" - Miko gasped when he heard this but was ignored - "and so is anyone with knowlegde of its presence in our world. Put simply you'd be an unwanted witness..." He licked his lips, enjoying this, "A liability..."

Gazimon was silent as he thought this over, pale, he began to pace the floor. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"But Mushroomon, where does that leave us?" Wormmon asked tentatively.

"No where." He replied. "If little lord Gazimon wants all the credit for finding the human, we should just disappear and leave him to it. He can have the reward all to himself, just like he wanted."

Gazimon panicked, eyes wide and pleading "No! Wait, please stay..."

Miko watched in disbelief, had Gazimon really just fallen for that? It would be believeable if - and only if - the Mushroomon didn't seem in such a hurry to get the prize, whatever that was. If what he said was true Mushroomon would have been out of here long ago without a second glance, surely the Gazimon could see that?

Mushroomon feined reluctance then sighed deeply, "Well, I suppose we might stay. After all we are friends."

Gazimon looked relieved and Wormmon smiled gently at the scared rabbit. Mushroomon grinned to himself, things were going brilliantly for him here. He would be greatly rewarded for this.

"When will Master be here?" Wormmon asked eventually.

Mushroomon shrugged casually, "In His own time as always."

Gazimon rolled his eyes, "Of course..."

There was a pause and Miko took this opportunity to ask "Who is this Master?"

If it were noisy he would not have been heard as his voice was weak and strained from lack of water, but as it was silent the digimon's reaction was immediate. They spun to look at him, suprised, they had not expected him to speak and were unsure how to react.

Mushroomon scowled, "That is none of your concern human."

Wormmon shifted uncomfortably.

Miko finally managed to prop himself up, "Well, I think it is. If I'm His concern, He's mine."

"Huh?" Gazimon raised an eyebrow.

"Who says He's concerned with the likes of you?" Mushroomon demanded.

"You." Miko said. "You said He wanted me, and you'd get a reward or get killed for knowing 'bout me... That's int'rest, so I can be int'rested in Him."

Wormmon nodded slowly, "He's right boss."

Mushroomon hit Wormmon across the head in disgust, "Shut up fool!" Then he turned back to Miko, "Your point?"

"If you're gonna hand me over then the least you could do's tell me who to." He bit his lip, he didn't want to seem weak but he was scared.

Gazimon smiled and lean forward so he towered over Miko. "You want to know about Master?" He asked with a malicious glint in his eyes. Miko flinched but nodded bravely, know your enemy and all that.

Gazimon turned to Mushroomon and smiled, "I reckon we should tell him then boss."

Mushroomon caught on and grinned back, "Go ahead then Gazimon, fill him in."

Wormmon looked about to protest, but it was too late.

"Our Master is called Letumon - '_Death_mon' in the human language of Latin - and he is indeed a fiersome warrior." Gazimon began, "His Lordship is of the Nova level, He is the product of all the fallen angel digimon. His tale was told to hatchlings as a horror story at bedtimes, never believed until he made His presence know two years ago to our select few who would honour Him. Do you want to hear it?"

Miko nodded his head, "You can't scare me, so go 'head."

Mushroomon laughed, "I will tell it Gazimon, my pleasure."

Gazimon frowned, "But I was in the middle-"

Mushroomon shot him a glare and he stopped mid sentence, walked to a corner of the room and sulked as Mushroomon took over.

"A millenia ago," Mushroomon began darkly, "the digital world was a glum place, 'twas pure chaos. Only the very strong prospered and the weak lived in fear, so you could say that it was pure anarchy." He smiled, he obviously like this idea, "Well, in the middle of this pandemonium came two great super powers, Lucemon and Letumon, the twins. Lucemon was attractive, popular and powerful; Letumon was hated, ugly and even more powerful. They both craved control and went about it in different ways, Lucemon used his guile, manipulative skills and charm to win over the other digimon, using them for his own ends and then killing them to ensure they were not a liability. Letumon, however, did not need charm to get followers. He used fear."

"Fear?" Miko didn't like the sound of that.

Mushroomon grinned broadly, "Yes, fear."

"H-How?"

"Simple... he was the angel of death. Everyone fears death little human, and everyone serves death in their own way."

Miko screwed up his eyes, "Angel of _death_?!"

Mushroomon nodded, "Yes, Letumon was the angel of death and darkness and his twin Lucemon the angel of life and light."

"So everyone worshipped Lucemon and feared and hated Letumon..." Wormmon said quietly.

"Yes, Master was despised and feared. Meanwhile He watched His twin be worshipped and loved, it angered Him and He decided to take His vengance. There was a massive battle between the two which ripped apart the whole digital world for centuries, and in the end death overcame life. Lucemon was destroyed, but before he was destroyed he vowed to take the digital world down with him so that his twin would have nothing to rule. He therefore took a blade to his heart and with his heart's blood a virus was created, a virus that would use the energy of all the digimon who had unsuccessfully digivolved and eventually become Apocylamon.

"It was a ticking time bomb that luckily eight humans much like yourself managed to destroy. Master took an interest in these human children, especially the children of light and hope. He brought the child of light to His dark ocean to attemp to corrupt her, as light can so easily be overcome by darkness just as life was easily overcome by death, but she resisted. The children went back to their own world and in the years since Master has revealed Himself to us and promised His faithful followers power beyond our wildest dreams. We are now preparing to take over the digital world and the time draws near." Mushroomon smiled and licked his lips in anticipation.

Miko stared at Mushroomon and shook his head, "So you wanna enslave the digital world to a evil angel when you could just be free?"

Gazimon laughed, "Free?! You don't know the meaning of the word human!"

"I do!" Pouted Miko.

Mushroomon shrugged, "His Lorship's reign is inevitable, we are just choosing our teams wisely."

"How do you know its in... inevitbul?" He asked, having slight trouble with pronouncing 'inevitable'. Gazimon snickered.

"He's just so powerful," Wormmon explained sadly, "No one will be able to stand up to Him so its best to go along with His plan and hope for the best."

Miko shook his head as hard as he could with out it hurting too much. He was so stiff. "Not true."

Wormmon looked interested, hopeful even, but Mushroomon saw that now was the time to stop this conversation. "Letumon is Lord, that is why we serve Him," He gave Wormmon a sharp look, then turned back to Miko "And you shall soon bow down to Him also."

Again Miko shook his head, "Nah ah, no way."

Gazimon grinned, "We shall see shan't we?"

Miko smiled slightly, "You said you'd scare me but all you did was give me a hist'ry lesson. He sounds like a push over!"

Mushroomon scowled, "You want to know why you should be afraid?"

Miko nodded.

"Fine. Wormmon," He glanced at the nervous bug digimon, "Tell him why you're here."

Miko turned to the digimon who looked terrofied. Terrofied seemed to be a constant state for this poor creature.

Wormmon said nothing.

"Speak bug!" Mushroomon spat.

"I am here.. to s-serve my Lord." Wormmon eventually mumbled.

Mushroomon was not satisfied with this answer, "Tell him Wormmon!"

"Wormmon?" Miko looked scared for the bug, wondering what had happened to make him this scared.

"My-My family." He eventually said.

"What about your family...?" Mushroomon prompted grinning.

Wormmon glared at him, angry.

"He took my mother, he killed my father, my four sisters were claimed by his cause and my twin brother was tortured in front of me until I proclaimed His Lordship my God." He finally said, he spoke in a monotone as if recounting a shopping list and Miko's stomache turned. Mushroomon nodded, satisfied.

Then Wormmon's tone suddenly changed and all of the pain and hatred in his heart poured loose, "My twin died, the wounds were too serious by the time I gave in." He spat, "He still has my mother in one of his new labour camps, working on ways to enslave powerful digimon using brain controlling technology. My sisters are all out there spying out possible enemies for Him and I am in His service for special operations such as this one... He didn't kill me because He said I was special. Special!" he shouted angrily, "I wish He had though."

Miko looked shocked, "He did that to you?"

"He did nothing to me, it was my family who suffered." Wormmon said bitterly.

Then Miko raised an eyebrow, "This is a special operation?"

Wormmon nodded, "Like Mushroomon said earlier humans are a threat to His plans. Top secret. No one else even knows you exist, hopefully."

Mushroomon butted in, "So now are you scared child? This is what His Lordship is capable of..."

Miko said nothing.

Mushroomon nodded, "Good."

Gazimon rolled his eyes, "Okay, now we'd better get some useful facts... Are you done with your bedtime stories Mushroomon?" He seemed to forgot quickly that the 'stories' had been his idea...

"What are you on about?" Mushroomon asked

"Clueless," He muttered. Then he narrowed his eyes and turned to miko, "How old are you human?"

Miko puffed out his chest, "Five."

"Five what?"

Miko looked confused, "Five..." He replied.

Gazimon frowned, "Yes five. I got that bit. But five what? Five days.. months... years?"

"Years, duh." Miko rolled his eyes. Wormmon hid a small smile.

"And you travelled here alone?" Gazimon asked. Mushroomon rasied an eyebrow, embarassed he hadn't thought of getting this information from the human.

Miko hesitated, he didn't think he should tell them about mama and the others after all they had said. Human's _were_ top secret, right? "Yep, did you find anyone else with me?"

"Don't be smart with me boy." Gazimon spat, "I want to know how a young human made its way into the digital world on its own. Tell me that."

"There was a light, then I was here." He half lied.

"A light?" Gazimon grimaced, "Do you think we're that stupid?"

Miko grinned and said nothing. He guessed he wasn't suppost to answer that question.

* * *

Gatomon and Gabumon followed Miko's scent as best they could, while the other digidestined trailed behind, nervous; and in Kari's case almost hysterical. They had been on Miko's trail for the last three hours and all they had come across was grass, grass and more grass. No sign of Miko, only a faint trail that was fast fading to nothing.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes in determination, _They were going to find him_. _They had to._

Gabumon sighed, "I'm loosing it Gatomon."

She shook her head, "No, its faint but its still here... We'll find him Gabumon."

Gabumon smiled weakly, humouring her. Because they knew that no matter what they would try.

They trudged on.

* * *

"...And then I was just here." Miko explained to the three digimon for the millionth time. He sighed.

"You expect us to believe a big light came and brought you here?" Mushroomon demanded.

Miko shrugged, "I don't care."

Gazimon stamped his foot on the hard stone floor, "I've had enough of it!" He shouted. He raised a paw in order to strike Miko but Wormmon stopped him, taking the hit instead. Gazimon scowled at Wormmon but knew better than to pick a fight with him and stormed into another corner to cool off. There was a thick silence.

"Thank you," Miko whispered. Not sure what else to say he was quiet again.

Wormmon dipped his head in respect, "You're welcome."

"Your not here to protect the human." Mushroomon said in annoyance, but he too knew better than to pick a fight with Wormmon and took the issue no further.

There was a knock at the door and a digimon entered. Miko's heart skipped a beat. There was something about this digimon, something different. Under different circumstance Miko would have wanted to run straight up to him and throw his arms around him without even knowing why. He felt a bond there, and by the glance that the little digimon gave him he could swear he felt it too.

The digimon looked a little like a smaller pink version of Patamon, with long floppy ears and small beady eyes. It was a Tokomon. He was adorable, yet also seemed to be quite powerful. Miko also noticed a mark on his forehead, like a small tatoo. It was chocolate brown in colour and in the shape of dove's silouette - a '_**v**_' shape with slightly more curves to it - and this intrigued Miko. He hadn't know that digimon had tatoos too.

The Tokomon also had a gold band around his belly, with a jewel on his tummy. The jewel was black and sparkled in the dim lighting of the small room.

_Yes,_ Miko thought, _this digimon was a powerful digimon indeed_.

The other three digimon in the room turned to bow, kneeling on the floor. "Matai-naan Tokomon." They mumbled reverently.

"Kree!" the small digimon commanded. The three jumped up and stood to attention.

Tokomon glanced at Miko and for a moment he hesitated before asking "What is your status?"

The other two digimon looked to Mushroomon who paled and stepped forward, "Most honoured one, we have learnt little from this human. He is stubborn and tells ludicrus stories."

Tokomon looked from Mushroomon to Miko and Miko could have sworn he saw a small, satisfied smile. "He does?"

Mushroomon nodded slowly, "He has no real use your honour. He is best dead and silent."

"That is not for you to decide." Tokomon snapped.

Mushroomon turned crimson and babbled quickly "Of course you honour... I beg apologies."

"Indeed." Tokomon stated, not overly interested in the bumbling Mushroomon. He turned to face Miko, for a second he seemed to look tenderly at him, but maybe Miko was just imagining things. Wishful thinking. "What's your name?" Tokomon asked gently.

"Miko." He replied easily.

"And how old are you Miko, in human years?" He asked.

"He's five!" Gazimon cut in eagerly.

Tokomon glared at the rabbit digimon, "Speak only when spoken to. I asked the human... Miko."

Gazimon turned red also and bowed humbly.

Tokomon motioned to Miko to answer, ignoring completely the Gazimon.

"Erm I'm five." Miko said nervously.

"Good." Tokomon nodded. "And are you the only human in this world that you know of?"

Miko hesitated, he didn't know why but he really didn't want to tell fibs to this one digimon. Yet he had to protect the others, the element of suprise could be crucial. "Yeah, just me." He nodded, "But please can you tell me what's going to happen to me now?" he gulped, "Will you have to kill me 'cause I'm a lie.. lie-ab-il-'ty... 'cause I'm human?"

Tokomon wasn't expecting that, "I ask the questions here." he snapped, taken off guard. "Understand?" He demanded. Miko flinched and nodded slowly.

* * *

Kari frowned, surely Miko hadn't come out all this way?

They were in a desert now and still Gatomon and Gabumon ploughed on insisting that they were on his trail. It wasn't that she didn't have complete faith in the digimon but she was beginning to worry and have doubts. What would Miko be doing coming all the way out here?

She felt a reassuring pair of arms around her shoulders, she looked up expecting to see Tai and was suprise to find TK wrapped protectively around her. They hadn't really spoken much since Miko had gone missing, she didn't know if she could face him. Looking into those eyes and she saw not only her love, but her baby.

She wanted to laugh at the irony. All these years she had seen TK in Miko's eyes, missing him and wanting him back, never being able to look into her son's innocent eyes without a bitter pang of regret. Now she finally had TK and she could hardly bear to look into his eyes without being reminded of her baby boy... Someone had a cruel sense of humour.

Was it too much to ask to have both her son and her one true love?

Obviously it was.

But when TK put his arms about her she felt no pain, only comfort. Right now she needed someone and TK was perfect, instead of causing pain he had come to take it away, to cure it. He was here to show her he cared and that he was going to get back Miko. Her son - no, she checked herself, _their_ son.

"I want him back Teeks," she said quietly.

"Me too." He held her even tighter, "but don't worry, you'll soon have him in your arms again Kar."

She smiled, something about him always made her believe him. He gave her his hope, it was contageous.

She remembered when they were slightly younger, when they were going out together. He had always called her his Angel of Light and she had called him her Angel of Hope. She held onto that now, that hope. That closeness too...

She held onto him. "I know," she said.

He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and she blushed. Then something made her look up into his eyes again, and suddenly his lips met hers and they kissed properly.

At that moment their crests began to glow, Hope and Light reunited in a constant stream of pink and yellow light.

* * *

"So you're saying your alone in this-" Suddenly, as he was mid sentence the tatoo symbol on Tokomon's forehead began to glow, it's chocolate brown light illuminating the room (_AN - mix yellow and pink together and you get brown, maybe not chocolate brown to be precise, but chocolate brown sounds nicer than just plain brown, so hey ho_) and at the same time the same symbol appeared on Miko's forehead, as if he had the same tatoo for an instant, and it too glowed. They stared at each other and suddenly saw.

They had felt it as soon as they laid eyes on each other, but had not understood. Now all was clear.

The bonds between Hope and Light had been repaired, they were reunited at last. The dove silouette was the symbol of Faith, the mixture of Hope and Light in its purest form. Miko was the child of Faith and Tokomon was his partner.

They gasped.

Miko had finally found what he was looking for, _Tokomon is my digimon..._

As suddenly as the glowing had begun it stopped and the moment was over.

Everyone was quiet, none of them knowing what to say. Wormmon stared in interest and suprise, Gazimon scratched his head in confusion but remained silent and Mushroomon gaped open mouthed. Tokomon and Miko never broke eye contact, this revelation did not, truthfully, suprise them as much as it perhaps should have, but neither knew what to do next.

"What. Was. That..?" Mushroomon asked eventually, his eyes darting from Miko to Tokomon in disbelief.

Tokomon tore his eyes away from Miko reluctantly, "This child is who we have been looking for." He nodded as if confirming a previous suspicion, playing cool effortlessly. "I will take him off your hands now, and you have my assurances His Lordship will be much pleased."

Miko tried not to look too overjoyed, he knew he needed to play along with this sharade and make it believeable. At least he _hoped _it was a sharade on Tokomon's part, but it wasn't like he had much choice except to hope for the best right now anyway... He needed this faith in Tokomon.

"But..But your honour, what was that?!" Mushroomon asked, obviously not willing to just drop it.

Tokomon scowled, "Did I not just explain it?" He demaded impatiently.

Mushroomon looked blank. "You did?"

"Yes! That was the sign that this is the human His Lordship has been looking for."

"Oh, well... ye-yes of course. My apologies you honour." Mushroomon bowed low.

"Hand hi-it over then." Tokomon demanded.

"Of course, of course, all yours your honour. Human, get up!" Mushroomon kicked Miko to his feet and bowed again to Tokomon.

Tokomon winced slightly as Mushroomon kicked Miko but held his tongue.

Wormmon suddenly edged forward, "He can be quite a handful your honour, may you accept my assistance transporting him to where ever it is you intend to take him?" He asked shyly.

Mushroomon nudged Wormmon in annoyance and hissed, "'It' not 'him' you fool!"

Wormmon turned red and bowed low to Tokomon.

Tokomon hesitated but in the end decided there was nothing for it but to agree, "You may help." He said.

Wormmon smiled in appreciation.

"Lets move it out then." Mushroomon decreed importantly, "Wormmon, grab it and make sure it doesn't struggle."

"Yes sir." Wormmon dipped his head and gently took Miko, leading him out of the door. Tokomon followed.

Then they were gone, leaving a baffled Gazimon and Mushroomon behind.

Mushroomon scratched his head briefly, "All in a day's work I suppose hey?"

Gazimon nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah."

* * *

"Oh TK," Kari gasped after their kiss, "Did you feel that?"

TK nodded slowly, "Though I don't know what _that _is."

Kari pouted thoughtfully, "It felt like, hope... no wait a bit different. It felt like Faith." she laughed, "Hmmm, probably just wishful thinking huh?"

TK shook his head, "No, I don't think so Kar. I think it _was_ faith, I really believe we'll get our little Miko back. Promise."

She blinked, he had said _our little Miko..._ It gave her a funny feeling in her stomache to hear him say that. _Our little Miko_...

Suddenly Gatomon stopped dead in her tracks infront of them.

"Is something wrong?" Kari asked worried.

"I...I don't know. I just felt something." She shook her head, "It was probably nothing but I just had this calming feeling that everything was gonna work out alright, that we'd find Miko and he'd be fine. It felt like faith... that's the only way I can describe it Kar," her tail swished around and she smiled. "I reckon this'll all work out fine, don't you worry."

Patamon caught up with them, "Spoo-key," he whistled, "I just had the same feeling and I wanted to come up to tell you guys to have some faith 'cause it was all gonna be okay... but you beat me to it Gat!"

Gatomon stuck out her tongue cheekily and winked at Patamon before carrying on with the search, while TK and Kari exchanged bemused glances.

_Just need some faith then I suppose_, Kari thought to herself.

_Don't worry Miko baby, Mama's coming to find you... Dadda too._

They trudged on.

* * *

**AN - thankyou all for the continued support I have recieved for this story.  
It has been an honour to read all of the reviews from the people who, after all, really matter. You - the readers!  
Love you all to bits.**

**Can't believe I've had such positive reviews tbh, I mean I'm not complainin but I just didn't expect it lol!  
But please don't be afraid to criticise... So if you don't like something then say.**

**But if you do like it then IM HAPPY!!**

**Seriously you make my day with the fact you just _read_ my stuff. Reviews are so extra special and so are favourites, so thankyou all and much love!**

**Take care everyone xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**"There is no Hope without light and Light can't shine without Hope" - Azulongmon  
"The Light inside of our hearts is called Hope." - Takeru**_

* * *

Wormmon waited until they were at a safe distance away from the room before he dared speak.

"Permission to ask a question?" He spoke softly, nervous of the reaction he could get from Tokomon.

Tokomon nodded and the three stopped walking.

"Well, it seems to me that perhaps..." he hesitated, how to say this..? He could get in real trouble if his instincts were wrong.

"Go ahead, ask away." Tokomon encouraged.

This gave Wormmon reassurance that he was right, "You aren't taking Miko to the Master are you?"

Tokomon eyed him suspiciously, could this creature be trusted? "What makes you say that?"

Wormmon paused and then sighed, there was nothing for it but to reveal himself. He held his front claw up to his forehead and peeled away what seemed to be a section of his skin, but Tokomon saw that it was actually a cover up plaster of sorts. Under this green plaster Miko and Tokomon were shocked to see that Wormmon had a mark similar to that of Tokomon's, yet slightly different. It was pink and a kind of '-**Y-**' shape (_AN - Look on his forehead on any image of Wormmon for what I mean lol_).

"Wha..?" Miko gasped.

Wormmon nodded slowly, seeing that both of them realised what this meant. He looked at Miko, "I told you the Master thought I was special, this is why."

Tokomon and Miko exchanged glances and then Miko grinned broadly at Wormmon, "So does that mean we're all on the same side here then?"

Both digimon nodded.

Miko clapped his hands together in delight, "This adventure is turnin' out great after all!"

Tokomon smiled at Miko's enthusiasm.

Wormmon frowned, "Yeah, but what now?"

Tokomon shrugged, "Well I was going to free Miko, that was my plan. To be honest I didn't have chance to think out what we should do now."

Miko grinned again, "Lucky for you I did. We need to go find mama and the rest of the digidestined."

Now it was Wormmon and Tokomon's turn to exchange bemused glances, "You said there was only you."

Miko pouted, "Yeah sorry 'bout that Tokomon, but I had to lie to you. I didn't know if you were my friend..."

Tokomon nodded in understanding.

"But I do now!" Miko chirped, "So lets go find mama. She should be at the beech, the one where Agumon first digivolved to Greymon, do you know which one I mean?" He asked Tokomon.

Suddenly Wormmon hastily grabbed Miko, Tokomon turned away from him and they carried on with their march. Miko looked up to the sky and saw that there was a massive digimon flying their way. His eyes widened, it was an Airdramon and it was heading right for them!

To his suprise Tokomon hailed it with a wave of his front paw, smiling as if at a friend and Airdramon landed.

"Your honour," he bowed low to Tokomon, "Are you ready for transport to the base with the human?"

Tokomon paused, "There has been a change of plans."

Airdramon raised an eyebrow, "But Master's orders..."

"Have changed." Tokomon stated, "Now I need you to transport us to Greymon beech."

_Greymon beech?_ Miko thought,_ How cool is that?! A beech named after Greymon._

"Your honour?" Airdramon seemed confused.

Tokomon sighed, "Look I can't explain. Right now I just need you to trust me, my friend" he smiled at the giant digimon, "Have Faith."

Airdramon nodded, "Of course Tokomon, forgive me... my friend."

Tokomon nodded and smiled warmly, "There is nothing to forgive."

"And is this Wormmon to be travelling also?" He asked.

"He is." Tokomon nodded, "Now, lets go. Time is of the essence."

"Of course," Airdramon bowed again, "Climb aboard."

The three of them clambered upon Airdramon's back/neck/body, Tokomon jumped up with ease but Wormmon and Miko struggled.

_He's way too slippery,_ Miko wrinkled up his nose, _How am I ever gonna hang on?_

Tokomon sat on Airdramon's head and patted him gently, "Ready to go."

Airdramon grinned, "Gone!" He said and off they flew.

* * *

"Lets stop here for a moment," Tai said exhausted.

There were mumbles of agreement from the other digidestined.

Kari shook her head, "I have to keep going."

Tai placed his hands firmly on both of her shoulders, "No, Kari. You have to rest." He sighed, "We all do."

She shook him off, "I'm fine, you can catch up with me."

He reached out to grab her arm and spun her around to face him, "Kari.."

"He's my son!" She cried, close to tears "He needs me right now, I can't rest Tai." she pursed her lips together determinedly "I'm fine!"

"Kari!" He shouted, trying to get through to her, "Please," he pleaded. "The digital world is a big place."

She shook her head, "Don't you think I know that?"

He laughed, "I know you know that," he took her into his arms "but my point is if you really wanna find Miko you'll need rest every now and again too."

She struggled faintly against him, "I'm fine Tai, just let me find my baby."

Tai hesitated, "I know exactly what you're going through Kar, I know how it hurts."

"How can you know Tai?" she snapped "How can you possibly understand? You don't have a son..."

"I had you." He sighed. "You went missing once, in the digital world. I don't know if you even remember..."

She looked up at him and bit her lip, "I did?"

He nodded, "Yeah you did. I got so worried, I snapped at everyone, made TK cry, nearly punched Matt - nothing new there though," He smiled, shaking his head. "I went out of my mind with worry for my baby sister. Hours and hours I search, it was dark and damp... a little scary too though I wouldn't admit it. I looked everywhere, I just couldn't imagine where you could be. I imagined tons of horrible things, evil digimon, dark ocean repeat, kidnap... and do you know where you were?"

Kari shook her head.

Tai laughed, "You were sleeping up a tree just by our little camp."

Kari wrinkled her nose, "What? Really?!"

"Yeah, silly muppet that you are." He smiled down at her lovingly. "It was TK who found you, well Patamon really. He flew up to see if he could get any better clues about where you'd gone from in the air. And there you were, you and Nyaromon snoozing peacefully in the tree! It turned out you had seen Nyaromon sleep in the tree the past few nights and thought it looked fun, so without telling anyone you went up and curled in with her."

They both laughed and Kari blushed.

"Well, TK was over the moon to have been the one to find you, he'd been sobbing for hours. He ran around yelling that he'd found you and I picked the little kid up and swung him round in my arms I was so relieved."

"Oh Tai..." Kari smiled, "You really are the best big brother. Thank you."

Tai looked confused, "What for?"

Kari shrugged and blushed, "...For caring."

He nodded and grinned, "And as a caring big brother, I'm telling you to get some rest, then we'll find Miko. I promise."

Kari bit her lip, but decided to trust Tai. "Okay," she said.

He lead her to where the other digidestined were sitting, TK passed Kari and Tai some sandwiches and a bottle of water. They sat, ate and rested up, but all that Kari could think of was getting back her son.

* * *

Miko watched as the digital world shot by, from the air it all looked so small. The wind rushed in his ears and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He had a lot of time to think.

He thought quite a lot about mama, he hoped she was okay. What if she was out looking for him right now? What if she wasn't?

What if she hadn't even noticed he was gone...

He frowned, no, mama loved him. She'd be looking for him right now. But would he ever find her?

He looked back down, from up here the digital world didn't look too big. It was big but not too big. He would find her.

He couldn't wait to introduce her to his digimon, Tokomon, and he was sure she'd love Wormmon too. He didn't know what she'd think of Airdramon, then again he didn't know what to think about Airdramon... Tokomon seemed to see him as a friend, yet he was clearly in the service of this Master guy.

He wondered what mama would think when he told her about Master? Would this mean there was going to be another adventure? Gosh he hoped he could help out. Him and Tokomon and Wormmon. It seemed he could get the adventure he wanted after after all. Who'd have thought?

They flew on.

* * *

Matt looked up to the sky, he had heard some sort of buzzing, almost the same frequency as a bass guitar but coming from the sky. He was reminded of their encounter with Kowagumon when they first entered the digital world, and he was right. Sort of.

Something small darted across the sky so quickly that he almost missed it, it looked like a mosquito from where he was, but he was sure it must be much bigger.

He felt it was important.

"Guys," he said. Everyone turned to look at him, "Erm something just flew across the sky and it was heading for the beech. I have this wierd feeling we should check it out."

"But... What about Miko?" Kari asked.

"Look, I dunno but I really think we should check it out. I have a gut feeling about this Kari, just trust me okay?"

"Matt, of course I trust you but... surely my son is more important than a dot in the sky?" She faught to stay calm, but she could not believe what she was hearing. Give up on her baby for something that flew by in the sky, which could be a bug for all they knew?!

Matt cringed, he hadn't meant it to sound that way. "Of course he is Kari, I never meant that." He hesitated hopeing he wouldn't sound crazy, "what I meant was I think that bug had _something to do_ with Miko. That's what I meant when I said I thought it was important. I just had this odd feeling, I can't explain it..."

Gabumon nodded, "In all honesty I think that's the best chance we've got. Miko's trail is cold, Gatomon and I can't follow it any longer. I'm sorry Kari, but maybe Matt's right..."

Gatomon lay a paw on her partner's kneee, "The least we could do is try."

"Look," Matt said, "I know this is a long shot, and it makes absolutely no sense, but I swear to you that I would never purposely try to lead you away from finding your son unless I thought we were looking in the wrong direction. I don't know how or even why, but I _know_ that that flying dot has something to do with your son... with my little nephew." He sighed, "At least let me go back, in case there's the smallest chance I'm right."

Kari searched Matt's eyes, and then nodded, "We'll all go. I have no doubt in you Matt." She smiled at him faintly.

He nodded and jumped up, "Then lets go!"

They all stood again and made their way back to the beech, Matt prayed he was right. He could never forgive himself if he was wrong - not about this. This was his nephew at stake here.

_Please God, please anyone... Let us find him... Let him be safe._

* * *

They were fast approaching the beech and Miko began to realise he might get in trouble for running off like that. His stomache turned, he hated it when mama got angry... or even worse, when she got upset. She sometimes cried, and that was always more than he could stand. He hoped she wasn't upset, or even anrgy. He just needed a hug from mama right now. A big swooping hug.

He had forgotten how much he always missed her.

He spotted the beech now, right ahead. He felt Airdramon slow down and he was nearly thrown forward. Luckily Airdramon wasn't as slippery as he seemed and Miko was able to get a good grip to stop himself being chucked straight off.

They came in slowly to land and Miko was able to hear again properly, no more pounding wind. It was very refreshing but also a little strange at first. He wondered how Airdramon coped with it all the time - constant pounding one minute and then complete silence the next, it was wierd.

As they arrived back on solid ground Tokomon leapt off, followed awkwardly by Wormmon who looked a little greener than before - air sickness maybe? - and then Miko who stumbled off, staggering and tumbling to the floor.

"Many thanks, Airdramon." Tokomon said bowing to his friend.

Airdramon smiled, "Always a pleasure little one," he winked.

Tokomon laughed, "Indeed. Farewell."

Airdramon bowed his head, "Farewell."

With that he flew back off again and Tokomon sighed, sad to see him go. Would they ever meet again under such friendly circumstances?

Then Tokomon glanced at Wormmon and Miko and smiled, "Never flown before I take it?"

They wearily shook their heads.

Miko looked curiously at the small dot in the sky that was Airdramon, "He called you 'little one'," Miko commented.

Tokomon nodded, "He was a good friend, familiar enough to tease me. I will miss him."

"But back before he seemed much..." Miko seached for the right word.

"More formal?" Tokomon supplied.

Miko nodded, "Yeah..."

"He was, in a work situation he had to adress me as appropriate for my status, I was his master. On the beech however he had finished his work and so we were free to relate as friends."

"Oh," Miko said. "So you're his master? Cool."

Tokomon grinned, "I am Prime to the Master, His first in command. To all but him I am in control."

"Wow," Miko whistled, "Neat."

Tokomon raised an eyebrow, "Neat?"

"Yeah, it means that's cool." Miko grinned.

"Ah, indeed." Tokomon nodded. "Well, where are the other digidestined?"

Miko shrugged, "They were suppost to be here, but I guess they went to look for me."

"Oh of course. Should we wait?"

"Yeah, we're on a beech so I think its the best place to wait. Wanna go play?"

"Play?" Tokomon looked confused.

"Yeah, play. Don't tell me you've never played before?" Miko folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, don't kow what 'play' is..."

Miko's jaw dropped, "Well then I need to show you. Quickly!" He said, dragging Tokomon over to the sea.

"It's urgent?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Miko answered.

Wormmon grinned, this would be amusing.


End file.
